


More Than Words

by unicorn_mooncake



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Deaf, Deaf Character, Dirty Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Filthy, Flashbacks, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seventeen - Freeform, Sign Language, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thighs, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Triggers, Unrequited Love, Weekly Updates, Yaoi, hearing impairment, more tags to be added soon, pilot chapter, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_mooncake/pseuds/unicorn_mooncake
Summary: Inspired by the manhwa: SignSeungcheol and Jihoon were childhood friends turned lover, it just so happened that their relationship didn’t reach the ripe age of adulthood when Jihoon left for college in Seoul without telling Seungcheol. Seungcheol followed him of course, looked for him and in the process was he in an accident that forever damaged his hearing to total deafness, forcing him to abandon his search for his lost lover and sell his body to the night, but it only happened that Seungcheol’s very first client and probably the last turned out to none other than Jihoon himself! After 10 years, fate has a funny way on reuniting them.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 39
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, author-nim here!
> 
> Just a quick note to say that there are certain triggers here in this fic that I don't want to insult or anything of that manner.
> 
> Also, this is the very first fic I invested in writing after three years so please excuse the errors omitted there. I have no one to beta my fics and I am, honestly, a bit rusty after so long but I appreciate the interest because I can assure you this fic is worth reading! Thank you!
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe and leave a comment below! I'd like to hear from you guys!  
> And also, the chapter updates are weekly. Every weekend, 18:00 KST

Jobs are really hard to come by these days with unrealistic qualifications, so much expectations and a workload that could kill a man in ten years if not for the weekly offs that act as a buffer to slow down the intoxication. The salaries are horrible too or at least for those whose jobs are more efficient than the corporate hogs who feed on said employees working their backs off for them and would nonetheless earn something that can’t even last a week no matter how hard they try to stretch it out for the next payroll to come unfurling while those high-end bastards are living life beyond what even dreams can give. Technically, it’s slavery. They’re just putting a good word into it and pretend it’s not; they call it as ‘employment’. But Seungcheol knows better…

…Seungcheol does know better. Why? Because he’s been living like that for the past ten years now, living off paycheck after the other, well, paychecks if you put it since he doesn’t only have one but three jobs he has to work on six days a week with a single day to spare and live whatever is left of his 29 years old life.

Some would think that Seoul city offers so much opportunity as the capital of a high-rising oriental country, home to the famous K-Pop taking over the world in a rapid pace as fast as their internet could. The ‘Hallyu Wave’ as they call it but Seungcheol doesn’t have the luxury of time for any sort of entertainment except for the one hour breaks he gets on each of his work, one as a grocery staff hauling in boxes after boxes of products he has to arrange right after to each designated shelf they’re supposed to sit on, only to be picked poorly by passing customers he intentionally had to tail behind and clean the so-called mess they leave. It’s a very testing job to say the least but it’s a job like any other else, a job to pay the rent and Seungcheol doesn’t really complain nor does he have a short temper for people to try him with anyway, so as far as he’s concerned, it’s just a job and so the second one is too as he picks up flowers from the orchards outside of Seoul and delivers them to the local flower shop downtown. It’s a quick run especially with the motorbike he was lent by the store but only until his shift ends because Seungcheol has to take the train to the Korean barbecue restaurant he’s to stay at until late at night, multitasking on catering the customers, cleaning the toilets every hour and making sure that the local drunk doesn’t at all costs, stumble into the establishment.

The only saving grace for Seungcheol then is that with these different employers he’s working at, all of them share one thing in common and that’s their number one rule which happens to be his favorite: ‘Serve With A Smile’. As a matter of fact, it is quite easy to serve with a smile considering how Seungcheol loves smiling with those dimples of his dipping in on either cheeks each time he flashes a bright, gummy smile enough to give the Sun itself a break from giving light to the solar system but as sweet as Seungcheol can smile, there’s nothing worth smiling when he was told that he may be the most hardworking employee there is out there but ‘unfortunately’, they still have to let him go due to some reasons.

Well, who can smile then if you’re suddenly fired from your job? It’s not some ‘going to a different direction’ or ‘searching for greener pastures’, no. It’s very plain and very simple: Seungcheol just got fired.

It turns out that Seungcheol is no longer fit as a staff for the grocery store and the flower shop has found a new employee as well, one who’s more qualified and as it turns out, has his own motorcycle to ride. And they do have the same complaint on how Seungcheol sometimes smells of samgyeopsal* whenever he goes to work because the stench of grilled meat doesn’t come clean from the mere cold Korean air, clinging to clothes and to Seungcheol’s hair even (but on his defense however, it only happened a couple of times because he didn’t have enough time to take a bath, not risking to be late his employers didn’t seem to appreciate at all. But they do have their reasons and so does Seungcheol, not that they want to hear what he has to say or anything) so in very rare moments like this is where Seungcheol just wants to scream and shout and let everything that’s bugging him all out in one, heavy and unashamed cry of frustration…

“You know you can scream, right?” Hummed Jeonghan as he takes another sip of what might probably be his fifth can of beer for the night, staying strong in that hazy pink blush dusting his porcelain-pale skin. “As if anyone can hear you in this dump.”

“I try not to, Jeonghan. But thank you for insulting my apartment.” Answered the older, Seungcheol in a playful yet sardonic reply, his voice low and his words slow as they roll off his mouth, evidence of the alcohol kicking into his system he’s hoping would at least drown the disappointment he’s feeling for the sudden and obviously unwanted unemployment, and with one job left, he’s practically sitting duck here in this apartment of his his best friend just insulted or slapped him with the truth because it’s no apartment at all but just a basement converted into a living quarter Seungcheol calls his ‘home’, annoying Jeonghan no matter how often he’s there. It’s only a matter of time before the next rent comes in and Seungcheol doesn’t have any idea how to cover without his other two jobs and no savings to help him with; borrowing money he can’t pay for is bad enough for an idea, let alone loan sharks that are way out of his league.

The younger of the two just sighed at that and finishes his beer before opening another one.

“I am actually at loss here, Jeonghan…” Seungcheol added. “…I can’t go back to Daegu and have my parents work because of me. It’s hard enough for them.”

“Then don’t. Let’s get you a job!”

And there was a sharp look of annoyance cutting at Jeonghan’s direction; a very rare thing to be coming from Seungcheol sitting next to him as those usually, large doe eyes are now squinting into thin, judging slits enough to remind Jeonghan that Seungcheol is at least a few months older than him which somehow gives him the right to knock some sense into the younger’s head if the occasion calls for it, and it’s starting to feel like it does. Jeonghan just needs to keep running his mouth like that.

“I me- mean come on! Have you tried to that local café down- ”

“Yes, twice. I told you they don’t want me there because I’m not qualified.” Seungcheol replied, sighing.

“The bowling alley?”

“Same reason…”

“How about the grocery store down at-”

“They’re the ones who kicked me out, right?”

“Oh, yeah…”

“Yeah, we really are at loss here. Let’s drink.”

Jeonghan is right, surprisingly. Seungcheol doesn’t really look to his best and probably only friend in Seoul whenever he needs some advice especially on matters as important as this. Jeonghan may be the true and most loyal friend there is and the older won’t be trading him for anything, not even a more luxurious life if it means on leaving Jeonghan behind, but in terms of being the voice of (probable) reason that Seungcheol needs, Jeonghan isn’t the most sound when it comes to it. He does however, come up with the most absurd ideas, far-fetched and at times borderline crazy that if one is desperate or dumb enough to listen, per se a man on the verge of financial and emotional collapse, Jeonghan can be a good or bad influence- it actually just depends on the context on which side Seungcheol will take him for it but as long as Jeonghan can and there’s no doubt there, make a good sense out of it, Seungcheol will be interested on hearing what he has to say, he’ll just need five cans of beer to prepare himself.

Or six? Maybe seven? Well, for as many as Seungcheol can drink without passing out and at the same time making sense to what Jeonghan is saying then that’s good enough.

In truth, both men have lost track of how many beers they’ve already chugged down and same goes of the time that has somehow burned away without a second to spare for either of them to realize. All they know is that they’re not that drunk yet- tipsy perhaps but not at all drunk and that is why Seungcheol or as he thought he is, still manages to be sober as to poke a finger at his best friend’s cheek while he was ‘resting and not sleeping because he’s not at all drunk. That wasn’t drool that’s dripping down his mouth but, well, something else!’ and get Jeonghan’s attention to ask him what kind of ‘other job’ the younger has really that he is so adamant on keeping a secret even to his best friend because Seungcheol likes to think that he is somewhat close to Jeonghan. All Seungcheol knows is that his best friend has some kind of secret job he goes to every after shift from the restaurant and that at some days, the younger would come up with light bruises and a sore, aching body he’d insist to be nothing at all but Seungcheol knows better of it. He just doesn’t ask nor does he intend on pissing Jeonghan off of it since he trusts the younger.

A secret is shady enough already especially to those who have an idea of it but to pretend that it’s nothing of importance, shrugging off the evident marks left almost like breadcrumbs that will lead to the truth, it’s a pretty hard job to keep a blind eye of it, even more so to someone who actually cares and Seungcheol does. It only took him this long to ask Jeonghan about this profession of his yet again and hoping that whatever it is, he’s qualified enough for the job since a lot of people seem to be so keen on Seungcheol’s qualifications on each job he takes, that he’s not cut for the job and what’s worse, making him feel like he’s not at all worth it to even prove himself for a time. Whatever secret job Jeonghan is doing, at this point, it’s all or nothing for the older man. He’s got nothing more to lose to anyway so he’s willing to risk this chance and perhaps, get employed to cover the next bills that’ll be sent to him in few days’ time.

Seungcheol was expecting like a drug courier or perhaps a middle man who checks on nasty business shady people send to intimidate those who owe them a favor and Jeonghan looks like one of those people- not that Seungcheol judges him for it or anything but hey! They all have their reasons. Them being in the lowest of the lows are in no position to say anything at all about any illegal dealings, as long as it won’t get them killed or get any of the people close to them in that same fate then this job is as good as it can get. The bruises and Jeonghan’s worn-out look are a complete statement to that but apparently; it’s nothing close to any of what Seungcheol mentioned!

“Can you- Can you say it slower?” Seungcheol, one of the two tipsy men requested. His senses are dulling from the effects of the beer so catching up on what his best friend is saying is almost too difficult to catch. A part of it has something to do with the fact that Seungcheol might’ve gotten Jeonghan wrong, asking him to repeat what he said is just to make sure Seungcheol got it right because as far as he can say, what Jeonghan told him was…

…“Seungcheol, I said I’m a night companion*.”

Night companion, it’s a bizarre term to use for this profession Jeonghan is so stubborn on keeping a secret when a random person like Seungcheol who also happens to be his closest friend, has no idea of what it actually means! Night companion is an unheard of job, it sounds made up even if Seungcheol is being honest there and it seems like the younger man is just bluffing him, making up some weird job to hopefully appease the curiosity in Seungcheol that’s been itching him for as long as the both of them can remember.

“A what now? What do you do exactly, Jeonghan?” Now there’s more to Seungcheol’s curiosity behind Jeonghan’s secret and now more intriguing job.

“Is this even legal?”

There was a heavy sigh as Jeonghan tilts his head back in that mild frustrated expression written all over his face as if he’s weighing in the next words he has to say for the other man to understand and Seungcheol can see it precisely. That careful yet calculated look of intent behind Jeonghan’s otherwise angelic features, his eyes cold and his flushed lips thin, chapped too and why Jeonghan has been licking them again and again, only this time, the way his tongue dragged along those dry couplets speak a different tone, heavier.

“Seungcheol- ” and there was that gesture of turning his face around but stopped halfway through so instead, Jeonghan’s eyes that are usually so bold to look everyone straight now lowering down in what Seungcheol can sense as a sort of embarrassment, shame maybe because the words that followed after Jeonghan mentioned his name are as simple as how Jeonghan would like Seungcheol to understand; simple, yes, but not at all easy to take in. “ –Seungcheol, I sleep with people and they pay me after. I am a literal night companion!”

Okay, now it makes sense! Everything does make sense, the only issue here that has Seungcheol blinking wide-awake, sober, is the fact that everything is definitely not okay.

Sure, now it makes sense as to why Jeonghan is very mum about his job but what supposed to be an answer to solve whatever question Seungcheol had of this backfired to not only him but to the both of them and it did with quite a bang, more questions flying all over the place like shrapnel neither of them could catch. There are questions, some comments too and other things Seungcheol is so eager to say and frankly, even if he was thinking of Jeonghan doing some awful work he said to himself he won’t say anything about, now knowing what Jeonghan actually does hurts more than it should. Not the part where he meets other guys because Jeonghan is like a brother to him, but that’s probably it too! Jeonghan is indeed like a brother to him as to why Seungcheol was taken aback of this revelation. It’s not as heavy as murdering someone or trading drugs but as far as Seungcheol knows and he’s not that dumb, this is close to prostitution or maybe it is prostitution and to think that Jeonghan has stooped so low in his life to actually resort in this scheme of things is beyond what Seungcheol can think of.

Seungcheol is not one to judge, judging Jeonghan or anyone for that matter isn’t a part of him but he should very much at least say something to the younger about this, comfort him maybe or say that everything is perfectly alright but then again, it’s not alright. Jeonghan is sleeping with people! There’s nothing alright there. For Seungcheol to get into that line of work hasn’t even crossed his mind!

“Are you okay, Jeonghan? Do you want to talk about it?” That’s the best Seungcheol could come up with really although Jeonghan thinks otherwise considering how it’s his turn to shoot a glare back at Seungcheol, better and more precise than Seungcheol’s earlier. But who can blame Seungcheol for it anyway? There’s no pamphlet or any virtual guides to help him go through the situation at hand.

It’s not everyday your best friend comes clean and says he sells his body, his dignity too maybe but for what? A car and a decent livable, fully furnished apartment in the good side of the city, maybe even enough money to lend you but you’re so stubborn on accepting it because you want to live your life without any debts to worry about, leading into a tedious job hunt you can’t get a good job just because you’re not “ideally fit” for it?

Seungcheol was not wrong when he said earlier how Jeonghan can come up with the most absurd ideas too chaotic at times for a sound mind to comprehend and yet again, he just proved his point. No one in their right mind would easily agree to Jeonghan’s standpoint right there, even if influenced with a generous amount of alcohol because again, not to judge anyone for this but a profession like that is technically illegal! A one-way ticket to prison if caught; Seungcheol can only imagine if what Jeonghan earns is enough for an attorney if ever he ends up in a tight spot (not that Seungcheol wishes for that to happen. Jeonghan is and will forever be his best friend even if he does some freaky shit at night Seungcheol doesn’t want to know). The point is that is it really worth it?

“Is it really worth it?”

One of Jeonghan’s finely trimmed brows lifts in curiosity. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what you do and what you earn- is it really worth it for you to do this?”

“Why’d you wanna know?”

“Can’t I know?” answered Seungcheol, blinking innocently. “I’m your best friend, right?”

And Jeonghan nodded. “Yeah, you are.” He said. “It’s actually a good pay if you think about it, Seungcheol. There’s this company you can apply for and they will set you up with a client.”

“I see…”

“Wait a minute here- hold up!!”

Seungcheol swears he is not drunk! It’s just that Jeonghan shooting up to his feet in a speed of light with a finger directly pointing at Seungcheol’s flustered face would have anyone falling back in hysteric shock, and with that dangerous look of intent on Jeonghan’s face, Seungcheol knows there’s something rather mischievous at work here.

“What is it, Jeonghan?”

“Choi Seungcheol!” called the younger man to his surprised best friend, still innocent of what his ‘cunning’ mind has in store for him. “You need a job, remember?!”

“Yes.”

“Exactly!”

“What do you mea- no way. ”

“Yes~”

“No.”

“Yes!”

Chapter notes:

“Jeonghan, I said no.”

“And I said yes! Come on, I assure you you’ll be overqualified there!”

Setting his foot down, Seungcheol repeated his and hopefully final answer:

“Thank you but no.”

* * * * *

“Yes, that’s right.”

“These are quite the requirements, mister Lee. Can’t we tone some of them down?” asked the woman, her tone calm and persuasive, careful too as it should be to not make any misunderstanding between her and her client sitting across the oak desk of hers. His petit form comfortable on the chair yet his eyes are like daggers piercing through her with each suggestion she makes that contradicts to the otherwise sure application said client submitted a good week ago.

“What do you mean? Can’t you come up with something? I heard you’re the top company around these parts, and that’s why I came to you.” Said the man. “You even had me work that thing up ASAP only to be told now it’s too much. You guys are something, aren’t you?”

“Forgive me, mister Lee but- ”

“ -no.” The man cut in, still as sharp as ever, maybe even getting sharper with each ticking second his demands aren’t met.

“Well, I am sorry, sir but as of the moment, there is no vacant Night Companion that can match with your request in this form. You are aware of our policy that one Companion per client so providing you one with exactly what you want is still under process.”

“And why is that?”

To put into a clearer perspective as to what this somehow intimidating and rather demanding client has written down in the form he was made to fill up, he technically demanded someone who’d be close to a fictional character rather than an actual man who can satisfy his sexual needs. Someone who’s body is muscular yet soft to the touch. Someone who is innocent-looking, timid and pliant, someone who is polite and who will obey to whatever he was told to do but at the same time is ruthless at what he does. He should also be versatile in bed or technically, can do both ways if it comes to that which it will as per what the client wants. Speaking is not allowed unless told to and will never, at all times, take off the mask nor will he reveal his identity and the same goes for the client who wishes to keep his identity a secret. There’s a non-disclosure form that comes with the application anyway but this specific client just had to be extra careful to even want his requested companion to not who he is and The House of Carats respects that, all it takes is a right price to settle the deal and a deal that hasn’t been struck yet because of their ‘incompetence’ as what the client said- yes, still that client who also demands someone who has a big dick and knows how to use it. He said he knows how to use his mouth and is showing an example already to the woman he is currently talking to, the least she could do is to find a decent man right for the job they are to send to their patron now losing his patience.

“Okay, let’s pretend I don’t exactly need everything I put in there…” He started. “…is there really no one you can send me for the time being? No one at all? Don’t tell me you’re that disappointing.”

And there was that silence setting in, not at all awkward nor it was welcomed either but just that dead air filing in every space, every orifice and gap there is to be filled in while the young man whose tacit ferocity is even enough to bore a hole through the woman’s head as she sat in her own chair, thanking the large gap between her and her client not losing even a blink of a second on studying her form while she assesses the situation this close on ending and judging from the current state of it, won’t be in anyone’s favor.

She needs to think of a solution or a valuable patron is going to slip from her grasp even before she could even reach him.

“Well, if you have no one. I expect my deposit to be sent by the end of the week, miss- ”

The short man with an even shorter temper is halfway on standing up, ready and almost glad to parade his way out of the vast office he thought to be a waste of time for him to visit but as it turns out, it’s not, when the woman he was speaking to was faster to catch his interest back with a quick: “No, wait! Mister Lee, I actually have someone but he’s new.”

“I think he goes with Scoups. He submitted his application more than a week ago.”

“Scoups, really? And am I to assume Scoups is not fully trained yet? Do you even do that here?” The man shot back but nonetheless took his seat again, a good sign for their transaction to continue that eases the woman back to hers as well.

And she continued.

“What I meant, sir, is that he’s not fully assessed and there’s also this one complication Scoups is still under consideration of.” The woman then added: “In terms of his physique, I can attest he’s close enough to what you want and he looks to be a good man too based from his records we have of him. There’s no other medical records of any kind we should be concerned of especially on traces of any form of STDs except for- ”

“ –Let me guess, nonreactive herpes?”

“Not at all. It’s a minor impairment though but I believe it’s something that won’t come as a trouble when it comes to his performance.” The woman replied and for the first time, she was confident.

“Now are you sure you are to use this alias all throughout your membership with us, mister…”

“…LJ. Is there something wrong there?” The man or rather, LJ hummed back with that very tone he’s been keeping rather diligently for the past hour now ever since this meeting started.

“No, sir.” The woman then clarified, now smiling as she shakes her head. “It’s a smart nickname really, if I may say. Quite clever, mister Lee Jihoon.”

“And I hope you’re to use that from now on if you’re addressing me.”

“Oh, yes! Definitely, mister Le- I mean LJ. Your identity is safe with us along with the other number of anonymous patrons and their Night Companions.”

Her smile grew wider, more at ease this time as she can finally breathe. Somehow there’s progress to their negotiations and she can even say it’s a success.

“Is there anything else I can help you with before we conclude this transaction, LJ?”

“I have two more things to ask really, if it’s alright with you.” LJ or as it turns out, Jihoon hummed.

“Yes?”

“Well, first is that is his dick big and second, what impairment is it again that Scoups has?”

* * * * *

“I am deaf.”

[] Chapter notes:  
Samgyeopsal – grilled pork belly; too much exposure to the grill and smoke tends to leave a savory yet unwanted scent clinging to you for the next few hours.  
Night Companion – It’s the preferred position The House of Carats use to refer to their employees like Jeonghan and in the near future, Seungcheol. A more refined yet pretentiously made-up term (well, at least that’s how Seungcheol puts it).


	2. Chapter 2

“I have a hearing impairment.” Seungcheol said. “I am deaf, if you put it simply.”

His voice is monotonous, his words slow and careful and rolling off his mouth like a toddler learning how to speak but Seungcheol can speak, he can say the words and somehow still knows what is to say. The only problem he has is that he can’t hear them and that is the very reason why he relies on his eyes most to see what his ears cannot hear, witness as to how a scene unfurls before him as he can feel that familiar chill ran down his spine knowing how this very reason is why he gets a lot, if not most of his job applications denied even before he gets the chance to prove himself. A reason why he was always told he is not qualified for any job at all, not even in school apparently or any other things the world thinks he is not fit to be in like any other ‘able-bodied’ person out there.

Seungcheol is anxious and he always have been for good reasons, it’s just that his own good reasons have its somehow sound points compared to what the others think like the woman in her smartly placed cardigan draping her shoulders as she sat there behind her desk and whose eyes are pretending they are scanning through Seungcheol’s resume and not at all studying him as an applicant with the ‘biggest’ flaw there is. And to think that Jeonghan said Seungcheol can get a job here, with good money too as it was specified but now it seems that even by selling what’s left of his dignity, Seungcheol is still a far cry from getting employed. He can feel it. He’s been in this situation countless of times already.

“Is this inborn?” The woman asked and Seungcheol can see that look of disappointment quickly taking over her emotionless expression but the eyes are not easy masks to put on and while the face and the mouth can hide, those orbs some say are the window to the soul and the man she is interviewing can see through them, past the heavy eyeliners and the intimidating colours.

“No, ma’am.” Replied Seungcheol, shaking his head in the process. “There was an accident almost ten years ago. Both my ears were damaged heavily and we can’t afford a surgery.”

The woman then nodded. “Even until now?”

The only answer she received from Seungcheol was an unashamed nod, not proud but not entirely ashamed either. It’s just that obvious fact Seungcheol has no interest on hiding.

“Well, it must be hard for you. Does that mean you can’t hear anything at all? Not a faint of a sound?”

Yet again, Seungcheol shook his head and this time with that lopsided grin he feigns awkward assurance of. What kind of assurance? Oh, that he really can’t hear shit! He wouldn’t be there bargaining himself like livestock for dirty old perverts if he has the slightest capabilities to hear. At least with that he’d have a fighting chance compared to where he is at the very moment.

“I can’t hear anything, I’m practically deaf.” He repeated. Call that self-deprecation but that’s what it is, sardonic too and just the tad bit sarcastic to make the undeniable point a little more obvious Sherlock Holmes will probably lose his job of.

“I can’t even imagine what’s like, Seungcheol.”

No one can imagine what it’s like because there’s a very big difference of imagining and experiencing.

There is that undeniable truth Seungcheol has been living with for as long as he can remember that goes beyond that impairment of his, far more unshakable and even Seungcheol himself who’s been going through it firsthand still hasn’t fully grasped onto; the loss of his sense of hearing already took a heavy toll on him but the most painful blow would be that he experiences almost regularly, day after day after day of disappointment- not to himself, but with the world around looking at him as someone who’s far out of reach, ever present but still farther than everyone else just because of a barely noticeable fault.

Well, at least it goes both ways if you think of it considering how Seungcheol himself doesn’t notice anything unless he’s made to.

It’s hard enough as it is not hear what the world sounds, even the ruckus of the leaves brushing together or the bristle of car wheels as they drove against the graveled floor, sounds that people take advantage of so freely. Seungcheol can’t even remember what his own voice sounds like anymore, it has been more than ten years at this point but in exchange of it, behind that literal deafening silence, is the comfort it brings because if he can hear himself, more so for the world he lives that won’t ever shut their mouths about people like Seungcheol himself who didn’t ask for this kind of fate yet are doing their best to live their lives in peace and with that different, fiercer determination to prove themselves just because they are looked at as entirely alien, some would say odd, and even some, weird.

A decade can teach one a thing or two like sign language for instance, efficient and practical as means of communication, Seungcheol just took it in him to read lips as to see at least what others are talking about and hopefully ease the troubles in his mind that grew up hearing people speak even if he didn’t want to. At least by knowing what ‘the talk’ is about, Seungcheol could have a very sad excuse to play pretend that he is still hearing those words spoken, make voices up in his head on what they sound like and how their dictions are, the accent and so on, but as soon it turns out however, he might’ve as well skipped that part, not with catching what they’re saying that just revolves around pity and disappointment on how a man such as Seungcheol would end up in such tragic situation.

Again, it’s hard enough for Seungcheol. The last thing he needs is anyone’s sympathy, sympathy that won’t get him anywhere nearer for getting employed because what Seungcheol needs is a job, nothing more and nothing less and that’s just about it. It doesn’t matter what kind.

“It is very difficult.” Seungcheol admitted. “But I tend to work past that and put in extra effort at what I do. You and your clients don’t even have to learn sign language because I can read lips, at least when talking slowly.”

“Ah!” The woman exclaimed with a sudden shot of curiosity plain on her expression, interested all of a sudden. “I was about to ask that. No wonder you can communicate well.”

“Just give me a thorough instruction and I can work my way from there. I’m also a fast-learner and I’m very flexible, just tell me- ”

“ -Seungcheol, I want to be honest with you right now…” The woman cut in fast Seungcheol didn’t even get to catch what she said before that. Something about of an apology or something, he’s not so sure. “…Do you even know what profession you’re applying for? What makes you think you’re better than the last candidate that applied here?” She continued. “This isn’t a grocery store or a factory- we’re not even a café you can do part-time. We don’t train and we don’t do internships, do you understand that?”

And Seungcheol only got the chance to nod, politely too if he might add. As if that can change the weighing atmosphere around him.

“Well, let’s hope so. I also understand you know one of our most popular night companions because he said you’re worth the shot.”

She’s talking about Jeonghan apparently. What’s his alias again?

“Hannie recommended your company.” Seungcheol confessed.

“Yes, and he also recommended you! I see now why he did so can you stand up for me?” There’s a hand gesture that came with that request not too hard to miss especially with how the woman’s hand, slender fingers and perfectly done nails of red matching her smirking lips as she makes the ‘up’ motion Seungcheol was quick to follow without question. A twirling finger came after that and Seungcheol followed the instruction, turning around in a pace not too awkward but not too slow nor fast either, just enough to let a stranger study his physique as if it’s not at all weird but then again, Seungcheol is applying for a certain job that could pretty much cover this month’s rent so it’s worth a shot just as the woman said who ends her curious scanning by gesturing Seungcheol to come closer.

There’s a thick bond of papers she pried out from her desk, skimmed through the pages what Seungcheol can see as quick yet calculative and once done, reaches it over to Seungcheol and said: “I assume you can read on your own, right? Take your time reading through the _contract along with the non-disclosure agreement, protocols and healthcare insurance, waiver of liability if it comes to that and the payroll*_. If you have any questions, you can ask me anything.”

Honestly, Seungcheol appreciates whenever someone treats him like the normal person he is starting with not doing those funny hand gestures that are not helping at all but to make someone a fool of himself just because Seungcheol is deaf. He can’t hear but he can see and those hands waving around all oblivious and chaotic; somehow they think that’s sign language but it’s definitely not! Speaking slowly is another thing though because it helps Seungcheol read their lips, not just the too slow like teaching a baby to speak.

There are ways to speak to those with hearing impairment, it just so happens what the woman said back then was just too fast, too technical for Seungcheol’s brain to catch! He only understood the reading part and the asking part so that’s technically just the opening and ending of her dialogue, leaving most of her speech to the imagination of one confused deaf.

“Can you repeat what you just said back there?”

Well, that’s still a question if Seungcheol can think of it!

“Which part?”

“Everything…? I didn’t get to catch them, ma’am.”

“Right…”

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol said and this time, he did so with a fist on his chest as he makes a circling motion clockwise, apologizing.

“It’s okay. I forgot your situation too so I should apologize as well.” She replied with a slower way of speaking her applicant somehow appreciated with a nod.

“Now, what’s your question?”

Flipping through the first few pages, Seungcheol scanned through the words with focus as he tries to understand, absorb what those will mean to him as someone who’ll be under this contract he will probably sign in an hour or two and as far as he is concerned, everything seems to be in order until one thing comes to him rather curiously. Jeonghan has told him of this and said it is as crucial as keeping yourself from any harm. And Seungcheol knows how wild his best friend’s imagination can get at times so he doesn’t really bother asking on anything that should be important or something that’s not too important but Jeonghan makes it as such.

“Do I have to keep an alias with me?”

“Yes, Seungcheol. It is very important that you do.”

Seungcheol was about to say something he quickly lost when the woman added: “ –Oh! And maybe think of something not too complicated to pronounce like food or a pet name.”

“I like ice cream.” Seungcheol said because, well, who doesn’t like ice cream?!

“That’s _five syllables_ *, maybe something shorter like flavor, Seungcheol. Choco? Berry? Butte- ”

“Scoups!”

There was a brief silence on the woman’s end (because Seungcheol has been only having silence for a decade now, if you’re forgetting). She was thinking, contemplating and assessing the alias her (hopefully) new employee just suggested.

“Are you sure of this?”

Seungcheol nodded like a little boy saying yes to a cookie but this time, with a new name. It’s either that or Choco which sounds more like a dog than an actual alias if he’s being honest.

“Scoups then.”

“Thank you.” Seungcheol or now, ‘Scoups’ bowed as he spoke with that same monotone voice of his. But who can blame Seungcheol for that anyway.

“As long as you’re comfortable with it.” Replied the woman who’s as content as Scoups is.

“Scoups, we need to check you.”

“Check? Me?”

“Medically, yes. Standard procedure.”

“Okay…”

Of course! Even though Scoups hasn’t seen any action except for what his hand provides ever since his boyfriend broke up with a long history ago, it is standard procedure to any company and Scoups can fully understand it. What he should understand and he is trying to is what he’s supposed to do next with what her employer added.

“…but do I have to?”

“Yes, Scoups.” The woman answered. “It’s checking the goods, so to speak. If they are indeed good.”

Scoups almost forgot what he’s getting himself into. He was just asked about this, if he has the guts for it, if he understands this profession and if he really is willing to do this because it is no easy job and it’s obviously not the most desired either. The hardest part there yet is not anyone can walk in, claiming they want to do what Hannie has been doing for a time and what Scoups is about to do, and if he can’t strip right then and there and make himself hard, then he’s as good as he was before he stepped into the building, still one job short at least.

It is standard procedure as Scoups thought. When he’s in here, he’s no Seungcheol, he is Scoups and what Scoups was told to do, he will comply without question. And suddenly, the alias seems to be indeed more crucial than it was expected, acting as an alter ego for the Night Companions of The House of Carats.

“Do- don’t laugh, okay?”

“Only if you do. I’m not going to touch you in any way so you can relax.”

* * * * *

Okay, so the guy is deaf. How is that a problem? It’s not a problem, right? It’s not like he can’t get it up because he’s deaf or anything and there’s probably a very good reason as to why this Scoups guy was employed to begin with or just like that lady said a couple of days ago: ‘under consideration’ and somehow, this applicant who hasn’t had a taste of what this job might be in for him, was thrown into this rather prostitution-like mix if not prostitution in itself!

But there might be and there definitely should be at least a saving grace to that. A saving grace for this Scoups-guy too because once Jihoon is done with him, his sense of hearing might not be the only thing dysfunctional for the next couple of days.

Jihoon is a freak in bed and he knows that. He’s into those kinky shit that can put even E.L. James to shame (but Jihoon is sure even the most boring couple out there can put her to shame either), he’s very needy and he can last for how many rounds like a rabbit, cuddly but very much a beast in the sheets, people would be surprised of him if they’re to find that out. He doesn’t look he plays the part of a perverted midget- an uptight, strict midget probably who doesn’t have a single bit of thought of his own social well-being, sexual life included too since the people around him only knows the two sides of what he shows to people; the one the people wants to see and the one the people needs to see. The rest is hidden behind a very thick wall of ice no one has ever thawed for the past decade or so.

No one is to blame Jihoon for not putting up anything of himself in the front lines. He is not someone who anyone can pick up in the middle of the night in a gay bar; take him back home only to be disappointed once they’re on the sheets because, again, he needs more than just some casual hookup that can’t satisfy that creature inside him- a sex demon, maybe. Who knows?

There was a man before who knows all his kinks and might’ve explored with him to where he is now instead of fuming in this awkward position in his chair, groaning as he contemplates on what exactly led him on getting himself one of those infamous ‘night companions’ the elite men who prefers the company of fellow men have been stirring in their mysterious circle.

Is it legal? Not so much.

Is it at all decent? Well, there’s nothing decent in this kind of things, both as a receiver and as the provider. What Jihoon knows ton be exact is that he knows what he wants.

And as far as Jihoon is that he just needs a man who hopefully can fuck his brains out and he too can do the same. It was emphasized anyway that the man coming over is a ‘big guy’, so to speak, but as long as said ‘big guy’ is bigger than him then Jihoon has no issues with that because he may not look like it but Jihoon too, is a very blessed man not only with his brilliant mind, intelligent, bright and creative with the certain sharp edge that can put anyone into place, an honest mouth too blunt for some and then there’s the two things only one person knows, soon to be two if he adds this deaf guy who he wishes knows how to use his own divine gift between his legs because it would be a shame if he doesn’t. The only assurance there is that this mentioned second guy won’t rat him out with a good pay and even a generous tip just so he can shut his mouth. The first guy is someone Jihoon is not planning on remembering at all costs at this point, not with Scoups coming over.

Scoups is coming over to see him and as is anticipated, do some freaky sexing- sexing?! When did Jihoon ever say that? He’s no virgin! But what if Scoups is a virgin?

“Aish- ” hissed Jihoon. One of the things he hates most is the growing anxiety eating him from the inside. What’s worse is technically, there is no reprimand to such torment. He just has to wait it out and see it for himself if Scoups is a good partner in bed, if he knows what he is doing and there’s also that dreaded thought in the back of Jihoon’s mind quickly making its way up front if ever Scoups is actually a virgin!

There’s nothing wrong on being a virgin though, don’t get him wrong on that. It’s just that for someone who’d like to have his asshole ripped open, someone who hasn’t that much of an experience, none at all if he’s unfortunate, can’t really do much as he wants it to be.

“ –why did I even agree to this?”

Frankly, Jihoon knows the answer behind that silly question of his too obvious to be even asked.

And that’s because of a very evident fact that Jihoon has a fine rack of an ass left untouched for as long as he can remember it might be as tight as a plastic straw at this point. His own endowed cock is as heavy as his balls that if another night passes by without getting the pumping it needs, would drop to the ground heavier than the largest iron anchors out there to a harboring ship. Jihoon would have to be craned to one destination after another if he so ever wishes to walk; Jihoon is a small man, he’s completely aware of that but he’s not tooting his own horn when he’s to say that his physical stature of being small, somehow has its own hidden prizes one is to uncover soon enough.

Turning his eyes back on the phone he’ been so abusing by turning it on and off to pretend he’s checking the time he doesn’t have any idea to be what exactly and instead is just waiting for a certain message to pop in, telling him that whatever it is he’s growing anxious of will not push through, that the man somehow got into a realization and backed out, or perhaps something happened to not get through the appointment that could be hazardous to Jihoon’s frustrations for a good fuck but would nonetheless save him from a humiliating first-time experience doing the unknown by which he means of paying someone to do some naughty-naughties with him.

“Okay…” Jihoon hummed to himself. “…we still have a few minutes to think about this. It’s not like he’ll lose his job or anything just because I backed out, right? I mean he’ll just be assigned to someone else!”

“Although I need a big dick and they said he has one…”

“…but I’m not so sure about this.”

“Maybe I should call him instead and maybe he’s not so into it as I am? Y- yeah! That’s a great idea!”

It was a great idea though. It was until Jihoon has his brows furrowing in annoyance because every single time he attempts on calling, the line rings twice, thrice but the person at the other end hangs up, and for whatever reason he thinks is good enough to drop a call so rudely especially if someone is as insistent as Jihoon to be heard, it’s not at all nice. To think about it, Jihoon might actually not be as generous as he is tonight to give this man a good tip for his services (or just some extra cash, whatever he prefers) for not letting Jihoon hear what he has to say about this meeting of theirs and oh, right…

…his phone buzzed. It wasn’t a call but it did notify him that something came up. A text message from Scoups himself and the man he was trying to reach. What an asshole, that guy and the very same guy who just sent him a text to say:

Scoups Dude:  
“I am almost there, sir. Just have to get in an elevator. Sorry for making you wait.”

And then another one came up just as Jihoon finishes reading it.

Scoups Dude:  
“I’m also sorry for not answering your calls, LJ sir. Can’t you just send me a text here? I’m sure I can answer whatever it is.”

They said not to be so self-conscious if ever you’re with someone who has an impairment, no matter what kind. Just be yourself, act natural and most importantly is not to mind the so-called impairment present especially if it’s easy to miss, unnoticeable just like those who have hearing loss. Easy enough as it is. What you should be self-conscious about, and be guilty too really, is if you’ve ever skipped all those mentioned before and went straight on going full berserk-mode to attack a poor impaired man just because of his condition.

Oh! Because that’s what Jihoon just did then.

It’s terrible to think that Jihoon would swing a fist at his guest making his way to him at that exact moment for not answering his call and maybe also for still coming over even if Jihoon is not so keen on continuing what he paid good money for, but what got him, making that balling feeling of nervousness turned to guilt is that he was pissing on something that can’t be avoided!

He is an idiot! He really is.

Of all the things Lee Jihoon, the Lee Jihoon, the Woozi of Woozi Factory, the man behind the countless songs that were acclaimed and became international sensations sang and danced by the whole world, somehow his mind that can make the next bop music of the year kind of forgot that Scoups is a man with some hearing issues and the very reason he was at the edge of his seat all this time. For someone so smart like him, Jihoon just wishes he is dead right at that very second for being the idiot he is, insensitive too and very, very rude. Scoups is doing his best to get to him while Jihoon is there, still sprawled on his seat as he waits for his guest to arrive, apologize too if he has the guts for it or if the man would actually bring it up to begin with because as Jihoon remembers, he is the client here and Scoups is the employed one here to give what service he can provide to his said client now rolling off the chair to prepare himself of what’s about to come, who really is about to come but in general, he really needs to get ready. Jihoon is always one step ahead of everyone, even on himself for that matter and right now, the only thing he needs is the fancy-looking mask he bought himself to keep his identity as secret as possible. He did say he’d expect Scoups to be wearing his mask from the second he steps into Jihoon’s home until the very second he steps out of the building; what happens in the vast halls of Jihoon’s luxurious condo high-up in one of Seoul’s towering skyscrapers will stay there.

And so turning his attention to the black, lace mask sitting comfortably on the glass coffee table, Jihoon sighs at the now-intimidating looking piece of accessory, contemplating, thinking as he studies the velvet material Jihoon believes to protect who he is or at least the parts he is trying to keep hidden. What he’s about to do with Scoups is not at all secret even if the man is to keep his mouth shut in exchange of a good sum of money- hence the mask.

“Here goes nothing then…”

* * * * *

“…Here goes everything.” Seungcheol thought to himself.

Here everything goes apparently because he is risking everything for this job that putting it into words won’t be enough to summarize this everything he mentioned. This job he is about to take could be the start of a new life or could be the end of it, now it only matters what will happen next to him after the quick ascent of the elevator he was instructed to take because as it just happens, there are separate rows of elevator you should take to reach the higher residences situated on the building Seungcheol tried to see with his naked eyes before he got himself inside. He failed. It’s too high to see and with the hours of early evening hiding much of the full grandeur of the otherwise luxurious infrastructure, Seungcheol sets his curiosity aside for the meantime and instead focuses on the task at hand, that quicker than he thought, he’d find himself alone in a fancy elevator larger than his own bedroom as it shoots through vertically on its quick way up.

There is so much running in his mind at that moment of silence, the faint music behind to keep any passengers inside the metal box comfortable, entertained at the very least all of which Seungcheol isn’t feeling at all. He is anxious, he’s nervous, he’s regretting this decision to get himself into this kind of living but as long as he can live right after then he might as well suck it up and hope for the best.

The least he should worry about is the client he is to see and the same one earlier who happens to call him Seungcheol didn’t catch because, well, as obvious as it is, someone who’s hard of hearing won’t really hear anything at all even if he tries to have it to the loudest dial on his volume, it will always be silent. A reason why Seungcheol had to drop the series of bombarding calls instead and inform his client, LJ, that he’ll be as coherent, as precise as he was told to when he was called a couple of days earlier about his very first job as a newly employed Night Companion for The House of Carats. And they said Seungcheol is catering a man with extreme tastes and quite the feisty attitude.

LJ is Seungcheol’s client or rather, LJ is Scoups’ client and he will do his best to give the man what he wants starting with a good reason as to why he had to something so stupid as to not pick a call up he clearly can. Well, he can but he won’t unless he wants to make a bigger fool of himself.

It was an exclusive elevator as it turns out only a few residents of the condominium building can have, only for those who owns technically the entire floor and one of them is Seungcheol’s client where his transport dropped him right at the front door. There’s no hunting, searching and checking for the address and the numbers on each door because there’s only one- two really, twin, large doors sitting together at the end of a single spacious hall enough to house a family. The walls are painted beautifully, maintained too by the looks of it as a pair of small couches sits on either end, facing each other like a reflection that goes well with the two large potted plants stationed like guards at the door. Over all, it is like a scene from one of those Hollywood films Seungcheol used to see, wishing he owns one of them or maybe, just at least step into one and get the chance to feel what it’s like to be there and now he could. The only thing he is to remember is that he’s no there for a vacation, not even for a quick dinner or anything of that manner. He is there for something no one would thought of him to be doing and a good reminder of that is the red velvet mask he puts on his eyes like a masked villain or a superhero- like Robin to be precise except that instead of green, Seungcheol’s is red and that he is no Robin, he has no tools or gadgets of any kind. He only has himself and his name…

…his name is Scoups.

* * * * *

There were knocks on the door and Jihoon turned his head toward it, curious as to how someone would come knocking to it but he guesses he was wrong. Sometimes the city or perhaps the building makes those odd, rumbling noises one can assure is natural for gigantic infrastructure as the one Jihoon is living in so he let it be. He sat there on that same chair he is on for the past hour or two and waited, waited in silent contemplation that was quickly broken by another set of heavy knocking echoing through his house.

Okay, now someone is literally knocking!

A great distance is between the living area and the receiving room where the doors are getting furiously knocked at by some idiot who doesn’t know how to use the radio coms right next to the right-side door. A press of a button can inform the person living there if he has company to check at but as it seems, the button is not pushed as the hits on the thick wooden doors grew louder, harder too and Jihoon’s short legs aren’t pretty much helping him to get to whoever disturber of the peace there is out door he should teach basic manners with for ruining a supposedly peaceful night for Jihoon and as he swings open, to the Greek sculpted statue of a man come-to-life standing there in front of him, his balled fist raised in the air as evidence of his insistent pounding to call attention and his face, covered by a crimson mask that says a lot of who this person might be.

And suddenly, that fist would look so good choking him. Or whatever this idiot who doesn’t know how to use a doorbell wants to do with it on Jihoon, inside him, whatever. Let’s just hope this one knows how to use it better than the mentioned doorbell Jihoon had to tell him about later on.

“Scoups?” Jihoon asked in which the man nodded as a response.

For a man who looks like he was given birth by Aphrodite herself, the name ‘Scoups’ doesn’t give him justice. Jihoon would be glad to throw in some suggestion like ‘Hunk’, ‘Sexy Sex God’, ‘ ~~Jihoon’s part-time Hubby~~ ’, or anything else that could work with what he deserves. And to top it all off, Scoups had to give him that smallest of an abashed smile to show Jihoon that slightest dip of a dimple on his left cheek.

Terrific.

Chapter Notes:

_“Contract along with the non-disclosure agreement, protocols and healthcare insurance, waiver of liability if it comes to that and the payroll” –_

  * The contract dictates a number of factors an employee (a.k.a a Night Companion of The House of Carats) must follow including a full medical examination especially to check if there are any diseases especially STD/HIV present with the employee as any sign of those will mean immediate termination of contract or rejection.
  * A non-disclosure agreement form is included to protect the privacy of the employer, the employee and even the client who will be protected under this bond.
  * Protocols are for security purposes and a strict lifestyle. A Night Companion could only have one client but a client can have as much as he can afford, depending on the available employees there are The House of Carats can provide. It is expected that both the client and the employee/s are to keep their activities as safe as possible. Any harm done to either party that wasn’t part of the agreement can mean immediate termination of the present contract.
  * Healthcare Insurance only covers the employees. The clients are expected to have their own considering they can afford a company whose business is their discretion. Any STD/HIV contacted by the employee from the client will be compensated by The House of Carats for the first year but further expenses will come from the client “if” proven that the client is infected, if vice versa, then the company will provide the needed treatment to the client including counseling, medications and other means saw fit; employee will be relieved of his duties.
  * Waiver of Liability means to keep the employees in a tight yet secured spot for their own welfare. Any damages or injuries that were inflicted on their way, during, and/or after the session with the client will be covered by either the company or the client, depends on the situation.
  * Payroll is between the client and the employer, the employee receives an undeducted salary per session, 75% of the overall fee The House of Carat charges per session. Bonuses and allowances depend on how much one Night Companion earns but pocket money between one and client, if provided, will be left untouched as it is between the client and his companion. (Clients are expected to pay a membership fee that could sum up thrice the price of a single session.)



The clients and the employees almost have the same bonds with only a few differences.

_five syllables –_ Ice cream, if spelled in Hangeul, will have five syllables. “I-ceu-keu-ri-meu”


	3. Chapter 3

Like any other loyal friend, Soonyoung is just one phone call away if ever he’s needed, may it be his wise guidance no one seems to agree with except him alone, his witty jokes and pranks he is so proud of to actually deem as his number one charm even if there’s no one yet who was entranced by it, and of course there’s his skills in dancing he is pretty much renowned of but he won’t really consider as an actual trait that can get him laid and that is why as much as his commitment to be that faithful best friend he is to Jihoon, he should at least deserve an explanation behind the sudden urgency of abandoning this really pretty lady he’s about to dip his face between her legs into, in exchange of a late-night barbecuing in Itaewon. Not that it’s in Soonyoung’s nature to abandon a friend in dire need but just between him and Jihoon, that urging feeling to chase after that woman is growing and growing rather fast, tempting to be carried out instead of just witnessing his producer-friend to whine himself to death as he chugs down glass after glass after glass of that odd concoction of soju and beer sure to make anyone drunk by the third glass and Jihoon’s already down to his fifth! And suddenly, something hit Soonyoung, guilt maybe, that perhaps there’s something more pressing in this very situation besides his raging dick even if Jihoon’s very own was somehow satiated, or at least that’s what the older thought.

To put it simply, Jihoon looks way more miserable than when Soonyoung saw him yesterday picking out the best mask for his small, round face; ‘not too big but not too small either’ was what Jihoon said if Soonyoung remembers it because it was like a mantra the younger had kept repeating on for the four hours he was circling around the store contemplating on which one exactly would fit perfectly for his first time with this paid ‘himbo’ of his although he was quickly corrected with a sharp ‘night companion’ or whatever the hell they call themselves and frankly, Soonyoung doesn’t mind. He doesn’t care really as long as they get their job done because as per Jihoon, their fee doesn’t come anywhere cheap, not that Jihoon can’t afford it or anything but it is quite a price to consider nonetheless and one would hope to have better results that would surely be a far cry from what Jihoon is now, flushed and in a thin sheet of sweat with one glass in hand of the drink he mixed himself, half of its content splashed on the table and with the other hand of his is the tong that’s been pinching the same strip of beef he threw into the grill for God knows how long at this point.

“Yah, Jihoon-ah!” Soonyoung called out. “What the hell is going on?”

And to Soonyoung’s dismay, the only kind of response he got from his intoxicated friend is the softest, almost kitten-like hiccup followed by a not-so kitten-like bite of the very piece of beef Jihoon was grilling and playing at for the longest of parts. Soonyoung could actually feel a surge if relief washes through him at that sight; poor beef barbecue burnt to crisp by some drunk fool who couldn’t drink anymore, a sign for Soonyoung to be the good friend he’s meant to be and snatch the glass away from Jihoon in delirious feats of hiccups he is now going through.

“Jihoon-ah…” Soonyoung called again. “…what’s your problem? Didn’t it go well? Was he small?”

And for the first time, a coherent answer came from Jihoon whose eyes shot back up to Soonyoung across the table, a bit hazy and half-lidded, on the brink of falling back down again but still enough to convey the pent-up emotions with the words that left Jihoon’s lazy lips and said:

“He’s fucking perfect, man~”

Not exactly what anyone would suspect if your friend drinks the night away as if his heart has been torn out of his chest and broken into millions of tiny pieces beyond repair to the point of not even crying can help but no, that’s not what Jihoon is going through but the opposite, quirking a suspicious eyebrow from the other man, the sober one who should be the voice of reason since the original voice of reason between the two is not reasonable enough, let alone have a voice to speak with and not those tiniest if hiccups he’s trying to hold in, much to Soonyoung’s slightest amusement. Such amusement that didn’t last long however as Jihoon continued on.

“He has like- this muscular body I’d lick everywhere and he has the prettiest smile I swear my legs melted at-” Jihoon hiccuped yet again. “-and his juicy thighs, _Horangi_ *, d’you know what I did to them?”

Swallowing hard, Soonyoung waves both hands, an obvious gesture of declining matched by that horrid look of distaste on Soonyoung’s face.

“Do I have to know, Jih-”

“-I fucked them, Horangi!”

“ –Okay, mister! Let’ get you home.”

“And I came a lot! Like fountain going phewsh!!”

“The reenactment only makes things even more unappealing, Jihoon. Let’s get you home.”

Jihoon drunk isn’t a sight anyone can see freely since Jihoon is not really fond of it- an occasional drinker as he calls himself and he still makes sure to not get himself too drunk to pass out anywhere. He’s strict even to himself. Him getting drunk is a rarity in its own, particularly getting drunk and making a fool of himself, blabbering about inappropriate things that could get him and Soonyoung kicked out before drooping his head against the table to continue that insufferable whining of his Soonyoung gad witnessed happen over and over again ever since he found Jihoon earlier back at his place in _Seongsu-Dong*_ and if anyone is wondering, is a rather far place from Itaewon so even now, the sober friend Soonyoung is still wondering as to why they intentionally made their way there for some barbecue when Jihoon’s residence is practically better but that thought can wait because as funny as it looks like to have Jihoon drunk like this, he isn’t as funny to some who came over the restaurant for a decent meal but only to have a live show of a drunkard talking about sex.

And so calling over a nearby waiter to help Jihoon to the exit, Soonyoung can honestly say the employee shouldn’t be working there at all if his face could be the next cover of this month’s Elle Magazine or perhaps featured in Naver. He should probably get back here soon without the threat of his friend spewing out whatever his intoxicated mind thinks of or worse, spewing out his dinner to any unfortunate customers while Jeonghan takes him out.

Right! The employee’s name is Jeonghan and the man behind the counter reading through a book is Seungcheol, sitting on a small stool at the corner all cramped and tight compared to how large his whole body was especially when he realized there’s someone who needs his assistance to pay for their bill but Soonyoung can’t blame him for that. The man looks hardworking enough to work an study all at the same time, a couple of seconds waiting won’t really hurt although he hopes Jihoon hasn’t hurt himself or anyone else for that matter.

After paying, Soonyoung bid Seungcheol the cashier goodbye in which the man bid him the same as well with a somewhat curious gesture with his hands. Why would he do that? Soonyoung’s not a mute and it’s not like the establishment Jihoon picked has this special service for those with impairments because Jeonghan didn’t do what Seungmin did back there.

Or was it Seungcheol?

Wait, it must be Seunghoon.

It can be Seungchan…?

Honestly, as long as there’s a ‘Seung’ there, Soonyoung is close enough and he’s not one to put much of his thought into a random employee’s name he probably won’t see again and should instead multitask on driving, not crashing and keeping an eye on Jihoon next to him, safely strapped behind the seatbelt but with his face planted against the otherwise clear glass-window for all of Seoul city to see. Seongsu-Dong to Itaewon and Itaewon back to Seongsu-Dong is quite the journey and for someone whose face is plastered like some caricature of horror on a car window, well, let this serve as a lesson for Jihoon to not get drunk outside even with Soonyoung around because Soonyoung is many things, loyal, true, patient to deal with drunk friends and most of all, the mischievous one too to actually pull over the side of the road just to take a selfie outside the car next to Jihoon’s then unconscious figure slumped against the door.

Jihoon still made it home, fortunately, thanks to Soonyoung’s unfaltering effort from dragging him from the parking all the way up to his condo unit and onto his bed. His clothes were then changed and as a parting gift for him to check on tomorrow with his hangover kicking in is his selfie with Soonyoung as his phone wallpaper.

It’s still a curious thing however and a question left unanswered about what really happened between Jihoon and his company on their first time? Jihoon was pretty discreet about it even to his best friend he usually shares everything with but as it seems, not this time. Jihoon was silent as the grave not to disclose any form of information from the most detailed to the one out of his own thoughts about it and the closest thing to it would be the little show Jihoon came up with about some thigh-fucking Soonyoung wasn’t really asking for a demonstration of, told and narrated by a drunk man that sounded more like a kindergartener after a field trip. It’s cute to say the least but still a big mystery not only to Soonyoung alone but so as to Jeonghan as well, who unbeknownst to Seungcheol, is as curious as Seungcheol’s client’s best friend. Seungcheol can share and shares his story when he wants to but this time, he didn’t.

Soonyoung and Jeonghan, best friends to their respective people, Soonyoung to Jihoon and Jeonghan to Seungcheol, all of which had no clue that they were at the right place, at the right time. It’s just that fate has a funny way of playing with people and let’s not start with how two out of the four mentioned had their own funny history ten years back.

What about those two?

Ah…

…That’s something to know later. There’s still so much that needs unraveling what happened on Scoups and LJ’s night, to Jihoon and Seungcheol’s subtle reunion.

* * * * *

Of all the things one’s imagination could come up with on such a certain situation neither men has had the chance of experiencing, this isn’t on the top of their first five occurrences upon meeting for the first time.

Seungcheol was expecting things to be like those in the movies where he will be assaulted, pressed up against the wall with a hungry fat man stinking heavily of some expensive tobacco he seemed to be smoking ever since he learned how to puff in smoke into his lungs. He was expecting to be molested by some dirty geezer he will have no choice but to accept whatever it is he’s expected to do because he is expected to do it, he is to be paid for it and even if Seungcheol has to bawl his eyes out for the next month inside his basement-apartment, at least he will still get to keep that said apartment, a roof over his head and maybe some bleach and detergent to take a bath into until he’s called again for the next time he’s needed.

That was a bit melancholic of an image but that was what Seungcheol was expecting- not hoping, no, but expecting and to say that don’t let first appearances fool you won’t cover what really happened that night. It wasn’t even his night as a matter of fact! It was not Seungcheol’s night, not Cheol’s nor Cheollie’s but Scoups’. It belonged to Scoups and for someone who has that kind of alias, what happened then should remain in the ‘then’ of things and not something to reminisce about especially during late-night shifts with Jeonghan. Running around the always busy barbecue restaurant with a boner he can’t hide if one pops up will be inappropriate just as someone throwing up and that there won’t be something to look forward to, but something that still didn’t get to drown the idea of how amazing- yes, amazing! How amazing LJ was with Scoups that night.

They’re not at all together but somehow, it felt like they connected earlier even without doing so much of what people might think when you mention your profession is somewhat related to selling your body because that’s not what Seungcheol felt. There was something else.

There was…

…There was a customer standing by the counter, looking down on Seungcheol and the book he kept open to pretend even to himself that he’s thinking of something else entirely and not the way his thighs still felt sore after what it went through not too long ago.

In a way, the customer paying helped Seungcheol with his thoughts the same way Jeonghan helps escort the drunk man out of the establishment so that’s two birds in one stone! No more boner for Seungcheol and no vomit to clean and to top it all off, the man who just paid dropped in quite the generous tip to the tips jar and that made Seungcheol wonder as to how much is LJ giving him since the man asked for his bank account information before he rushed to the restaurant for his shift. Maybe that was all for show or maybe, the man is still contemplating how much does he think Scoups’ service worth or that Seungcheol is staring blankly at another customer who’s about to pay, quickly snapping him out of his thoughts.

* * * * *

Jihoon considers himself a smart man, a sane one too without even the tiniest bit of a sign of delirium from overwork stress. He’s quiet, he’s refined, he’s smart and most of all, not someone who’d suddenly hear Fontella Bass's Rescue Me playing in the background just because of some man he doesn’t have the slightest idea who stepped into his home like one of those cheesy rom-com films when the leading man first appears into the scene with his partner but it’s not like one of those films. Jihoon is the leading man here and that’s just it, no one else in the picture except background characters.

There won’t be any couples in this story either- no, sir! There will only be Lee Jihoon or LJ at that moment, no one needs to know who he really is anyway, him and his guest that should both agree on that as he quickly notices the other to be wearing quite the identical lace mask LJ himself is wearing, the only difference is the color with one having red and the other black but both lace and velvet, beautiful especially on the taller, on Scoups looking more like he was born to wear such an elegant accessory amidst the poor choice of clothes on his, of a random printed tee under an unzipped hoodie and some worn-out blue jeans, a pair of sneakers that doesn’t even match any of his clothes even more so to the most hideous backpack clinging on his back that could fit an infant inside if someone would think of it but other than that, Scoups is pretty much a guy, a human being who is expected to have that something between his legs and could make his client’s opinions on him say otherwise, not that Scoups is aware of his client’s thoughts or anything because as far as he knows, he was led into the vast condo unit and further inside until he was left alone standing in the middle of a large expanse of space he’d bet to be the living area while his host made his way to the nearby bar because of course, he has one, and fix himself a drink.

“Should I take- Should I take my clothes off?” asked the taller, masked man and for a big guy, is rather small as he stood there waiting for his client to whatever instruction he gives.

“I- I’m sorry I didn’t answer your call earlier, LJ, sir.” Scoups added, his stammering seems to find a comfort in him to ruin his usually smooth speech. “I suppose they already told you that I can’t hear.” But no answer came from the other end, his client LJ remaining silent as he pours himself what looked to be a drowning amount of brandy and as quick as the golden-brown alcohol flowed into the glass was it also gulped in, shocking the taller guest as he remained frozen there in that very same spot.

Alcohol can calm the nerves for some people and that’s why they take a safe amount of it before getting themselves into situations that will surely need a great deal of courage, that’s why they’re called spirits after all and Scoups doesn’t have anything to say about his host’s habits, may it be him being quite the alcohol enthusiast or that he just needs this specific beverage he just chugged down he surely didn’t look to enjoy with quite the expression he made after, his already small facial features shrinking even more as they contort from the obvious aftertaste and the kick that followed. Sure, the said Night Companion has no issues with his client and host drinking a glass or two but then again, he knows that brandies aren’t mean to be drank like water because not after did his client downed the glass did he pour himself another one, filling it all the way up to the rim.

Again, people have their reason to drink and that’s true! LJ would agree to it himself when he just finished his first glass and is now on his second and after taking slurp of the expensive drink did he finally get that sense of ease he needed to calm himself down. It did work although not as effective as it seems but it still did as he got the chance to speak and look at the man he paid for straight in the eyes.

“Take a seat, Scoups.”

Finally, LJ spoke, not that Scoups can hear his voice anyway but the lazy movement of his luscious lips is all he needed to find himself sitting on the large couch he’d put a good bet that it’s worth way more than Scoups’ own apartment.

Scoups did take his seat, obedient as he should, he took his backpack off and so as his jacket, placing them next to him in the neatest fashion he could do, fearing that if he just leaves it in a pile, an unknown force could come out to fix it in order to fit the overall interior manner of the otherwise organized and symmetric floor of the villa-like condo unit. The only one that doesn’t fit the unspoken standard is Scoups as he sat there and his host, LJ now prodding his way next to him, literally next to him without an inch to spare by sitting on his couch that has more space than anyone could imagine and yet settled himself, drinking his brandy in silence with Scoups flushed against him.

LJ can practically feel their elbows brushing against one another but he paid no mind to the contact, yet.

And so for the next few minutes, there was nothing going on. There was no sound, nothing at all except for the careful movements of the poor, flustered Night Companion blinking in that tensed anticipation while his client finishes his drink. There were occasional exchanges of glances between them but nothing else beyond that; in times like this did the taller feel grateful for the lack of hearing, at least he’s a little less awkward as he already got to adjust to the silence compared to LJ there taking his time with his drink. That drink LJ hoped to shut the other thoughts in his head up except the most important one and that’s to sleep with Scoups whose company doesn’t come off as pocket-friendly at all.

LJ is anxious but then again, so as Scoups and they both can feel it like some radiation waves too hard to ignore and such evident feeling is only amplified by the background music LJ can still hear as Fontella Bass’ voice proudly sings:

‘Rescue me, take me in your arms~ Rescue me, I want your tender charms ‘cause I’m lonely, and I’m blue and I need you and your love too, come on and rescue me!’

Now you know why he needed the alcohol and why he should stop with two, another one of it and he’ll probably start seeing an apparition of the late singer strutting around the place like LJ’s life is her goddamn music video. The thought alone is off-putting and could ruin the mood both present men are having troubles on establishing even if they couldn’t admit it themselves that for some unexplained reason did they fit each other’s preferences. It may and it kind of sound as absurd, too good to be true or something like that so there’s only one thing to prove that it is after all, true, and also, to cut the endless loop of Rescue Me ringing in LJ’s head because it’s getting rather annoying…

…Taking a deep breath, with shaky hands and wobbly legs and that smallest amount of bravery, the smaller man braced himself to just get it over with. LJ needs a good fuck and Scoups needs a good pay, it’s all business and nothing that crosses the line of making things personal. What you can consider personal however was the sudden flow of events that followed because thanks to LJ’s own decision to drown himself in brandy, his supposed attempt to pin Scoups down on the couch and straddle him ended up in a disaster as a foot of his was caught into the large rug underneath, trampling his alcohol intoxicated self down even before he got the chance to get up on his feet. It was only lucky that Scoups was there to grab hold of him before an unwanted accident could befall the smaller but Scoups, not as fortunate because he may have saved LJ from diving onto the floor face first, but of all the place his client could brace himself against, LJ just had to press most of his weight on his arm, on his elbow and on that sharp curvature of his arm that pinned itself right into his poor Night Companion’s crotch.

“Are you okay, sir LJ?”

Forget LJ! Scoups’ balls are a far cry from being ‘okay’. He might as well say goodbye to the future generation of baby Scoups that he could’ve fathered if it weren’t for his client’s choice to make his crotch the landing cushion of his entire weight and just so we’re all clear here, LJ isn’t as light as he looks.

But LJ is fine. He didn’t trip and fall over to his shame, and in fact, the unexpected clumsiness of his could be a scene for a soap opera where the leading man saves the protagonist from something either embarrassing or dangerous and then they’ll stare at each other as the whole world falls into slow motion, time slowing down and then Fontella Bass is back in the picture.

‘Rescue me, and fuck me in your arms~’

So yes, LJ is indeed okay. The smaller nodded at his savior and props himself back up, of course against the Night Companion’s dick and balls that earned him a pained whine, only that the sound of utter despair Scoups made and he can’t hear came out as wrong at some part there because once LJ finds his footing and stood in front of his guest did he bends back down on, facing Scoups and giving him the best view to read the careful movement of his lips.

“My bedroom is upstairs, follow me.”

The bedroom is indeed upstairs because just when you thought that entire floor is already the house itself, oh no, it gets better.

Scoups tailed behind LJ to the staircase at the corner and climbed up, walked down a hall and straight into the bedroom larger than his own apartment, overlooking down the mighty Han river and so as Seoul City, behind thick floor-to-ceiling glasses acting as a barrier of safety if ever anyone, say a man who just drank two full glasses of brandy, ends up stumbling over. At least the glass would act as a safety measure for the unfortunate man but as it turns out, LJ is not at all drunk to cause any more harm to himself! He’s not even tipsy yet and what happened earlier was just out of sheer damn luck, giving the client an idea of what awaits inside Scoups’ pants though Scoups himself is praying that if ever LJ strips him clean of his clothes to claim his prize, his balls won’t look like splattered roadkill after it received a ton of a force crushing down on them.

Scoups can’t complain about the sole casualty of the earlier event though. It is bad that his nuts were cracked a few months away from Christmas season but it will be worse if he starts bad mouthing his client who was kind enough to employ him as a companion for the night even with his disabilities LJ hasn’t paid any thought of, willing to pay him good money and apparently, is a rather frisky man once he gets the hang of things by pushing the waddling Night Companion he thought was just merely being playful and in turn, had him being one as well, to press Scoups onto the queen-sized bed that for a second, made Scoups wonder as to how long it takes his client to travel from one end to another, like does he need a cab for that?

The bed is big and it is very comfortable, soft but won’t sink so easily from whatever weight is on it like Scoups on his back and on top of him is his client tracing down both his bold hands along the outline of Scoups’ torso from the sculpted abdomen of his and all the way up to his strong chest where LJ made sure to squeeze the prominent pectorals eagerly. Scoups is deaf but he’s not blind, he can see the change of mood the smaller man had even behind his mask, his eyes aren’t as hidden as one might think they are and through pupil-blown orbs can the taller understand that quickly growing need LJ has and he can safely say, LJ’s need for him.

Who’d knew that the early Easter Egg-breaking could escalate the otherwise dead-air atmosphere between client and his Night Companion because it sure did, much to their delight.

LJ’s hands are not careful and they are neither subtle, they are bold, they are needy and they are very touchy in the simplest of context and it saves Scoups a great deal of effort to please the man he thought would be a tough tree to bark on, only that LJ is no tree, he’s a man and he’s very desperate too. Those wandering hands of his that felt Scoups under his touch was more like a teaser for himself before he does the same thing all over again but this time, he did so as he pushes his hands right into the taller man’s shirt and for the first time since they met tonight, they both can feel each other’s touch, of warm skin and tender, hot flesh shuddering under the appreciative groping of the smaller and more eager man on top but who can blame LJ for his determination to feel every inch of skin he can reach, pushing away the shirt and revealing the pale expanse of a toned body he’d proudly say is his for the night, for him to do whatever it is that can help him get off as much as Scoups’ expression alone is enough to make him as the taller man laid there stiff under LJ’s legs, his huge, muscular form trembling, his eyes closed shut and his head thrown back to expose the thick neck of his and so as the bobbing Adam’s Apple at the center LJ, without warning, took into his mouth for the most teasing trick and sucked.

“O- Oh, God!” Exclaimed the Night Companion who had his head shooting back down to face LJ now grinning back at him.

“Should I take my clothes off, sir?” He asked for which he was quickly answered by his client without losing that dark, menacing grin on his face.

“Don’t call me ‘sir’.” Replied LJ. “And take them off. All of them.”

In truth, LJ’s demeanor alone is ‘sir-worthy’, to be someone so dominant and so confident with himself his height is the last thing you’d notice as for someone who oozes so much alpha energy from a pocket-size stature, not that Scoups wants to put his client in his pocket or anything, take a trip with him around Seoul and all the places he goes to whenever he’s burnt out and then take him home to make him a fresh cup of those cheap tea you can get from a convenience store and cuddle the day away. It’s cozy, domestic even and a future too far-fetched there should be a special category of it to the delusions of grandeur section because there’s in no way it could happen!

The otherwise short but quite the masculine client of the Night Companion made to take his clothes off seems to be the type of person who is sure of himself, his decisions swift and smart will not spend a day lazing around; LJ wouldn’t afford a residence as this if he’s strolling around the capital pretending everything is all rainbows and cupcakes as much as how Scoups hopes it is but it’s not! The real world is not sweet and the colorful life the youth takes for granted is just more of a free trial before they step into the bleak, grey life they are meant to live into without so much of a choice for it. And with that being said, Scoups too doesn’t have his own choice, his decision on the task at hand except to fulfill it.

Whatever LJ tells him to do, he will.

As ever the obedient man he is which is a rather valuable trait for an employee to possess, the taller and older man did as he was told without question, without hesitation, even the slightest doubt on his end. When Scoups was told to strip, he did.

It was a struggle for Scoups, not only was he inexperienced with this sort of things but also, there’s that ever present sense of embarrassment for doing something such as this since it hasn’t sunk in just yet that he is doing this, for some stranger he knows nothing of anything about except that he’s very rich and instructed Scoups to take his clothes of which Scoups did with the best of his abilities really, only to fail mid-way as his glasses caught stuck with the bundle of his shirt by his face, trapping the poor deaf man in his own mess, struggling on his own and a heart-wrenching sight to whosoever might see him like this as he squirms.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake- ” hissed LJ.

Good thing Scoups’ face is covered right there or else he would’ve seen the look of utter disappointment and just a pinch of amusement from his client who was there on his aid. LJ tugged the shirt free from Scoups and as he did so, takes the glasses off too he threw at the far end of the bed in exchange of that gentlest of kisses he just made in the spot where Scoups’ thick, bushy eyebrows met when they furrow in from the awkward hold his own clothe had on him but with LJ’s lips pressing on him did they quickly return to their rightful place just as Scoups looks back at LJ.

“Are you okay there, big boy?”

“Y- yes, sir.”

So apparently, Scoups called him ‘sir’ again but did LJ mind it? Suppose not when instead of a disgruntled reaction from it, he just let out a low chuckle the other might not hear but can see perfectly for him to respond with an abashed grin of his own, his dimples dipping to both flushed cheeks and in turn, LJ’s own reflected as they dust the faintest shade of pink.

“Must be a naughty shirt, huh?”

Nodding, the taller replied: “Like that naughty carpet downstairs.”

Scoups’ answer earned him a light hit on his now naked chest as it turns out that the smaller client of his hasn’t let the earlier accident go just yet but at least now they’re in tie with embarrassing moments on their first meeting as client and Night Companion but all thought of anything that could make them shy away from shame was drowned in by the very reason why they’re there in the first place and a topless Scoups just seals that deal they’ve both been anticipating on because not long after that balled fist came ringing down on him, it was followed after by a wet, slick tongue running along the exposed crevice of Scoups’ chest, LJ licking and tracing the deep line in-between strong pectorals and if you think that it would stop there, well, it didn’t. Instead it went further upwards to make a trail that leads high up back to Scoups’ neck LJ mouthed not too long ago and finally, finding a spot to dock himself in like Christopher Columbus stepping on the America’s, he slid his tongue right into Scoups’ mouth, surprising the man that was given not a second to respond to it before he was pushed back against the bed, pinned and trapped as he was straddled in and his broad shoulders clamped down by strong hands one wouldn’t expect LJ would have but he does and oh, suddenly his already dominant self grew tenfold, forcing the supposed taller and stronger now under his mercy to surrender.

And Scoups has the plushest lips there is. They’re thick, they’re soft and even amidst the nervous trembling as they were kissed, LJ can still enjoy the way they try their best to fight back the eager attacks they receive, much to LJ’s approval and urged him to go further in, to deepen this aggressive liplock he is leading and the second his hands moved to Scoups’ neck did he force the cowering tongue of the taller man’s in his mouth to stick back out but not to fight back LJ’s own, no, but just to give LJ the advantage for him to wrap his lips around it and without warning, suckled onto it.

At this point, it’s not just the alcohol that’s doing the trick on giving the boost the smaller man needed, and the longer than forever lack of intimacy his body is urging him to just go for it is not even close to the one burning in him at that very moment because it all has to do with the man he never thought would affect him just this much to abandon reason, common sense and that dignity of his on keeping himself at least a little bit refined and not the desperate beast he is to lick every inch of a man’s mouth his tongue can reach, tasting him, feeling the slick insides of his mouth, his padded tongue and his smooth cheeks, his strong teeth too LJ’s own hits back against every now and then as evidence of his roughness to the kiss- if you still call it as such and not just sucking the life out of the taller’s but still, it still ended up just as that with a careful peck on the lips before LJ pulls right back, panting and trust him when he says it’s not his choice to do so but by the darkening shade of blue Scoups is showing as it seems that he’s been suffocating for as long as that kiss lasted.

Scoups is no virgin but he hasn’t touched anyone nor was he touched for the past decade. Surely, he can’t be blamed for being a little less responsive than how anyone should be in bed and that’s the reason why he’s really grateful for LJ, and it’s LJ’s very own reason to take the lead because if it weren’t for him, they’re probably still sitting on the couch downstairs, speechless and awkward and not at all what they are now with Scoups catching his breath as he was given the break he needed while LJ works on his own clothes still sitting on Scoups’ lap he must’ve found to be quite the comfortable seat he can rock his hips back and forth again, pressing the thick behind of his as they brush against Scoups’ clothed thighs and so as that unmistakable erection outlining against his pants Scoups is certain LJ is humping against his.

So yes, Scoups is just as hard and getting harder if he may add but if someone is as eager as LJ to touch a man who’s deprived from any kind of physical intimacy except for what his own hands can offer in a long period of time, then let him be damned for it because he’s going to jump right in! it just didn’t occur to Scoups that the smaller man who employed him for the night has a lot of surprises up his sleeve and Scoups would’ve enumerated them, he really would’ve made a list or something like that just to remind himself how this night is almost like an onion in nature (thank you, Shrek!) to have an unknown number of layers one can discover; surprises one after the other coming without delay. From LJ’s needy nature to claim Scoups to him sliding himself off of him and unintentionally give a free live show of him stripping as each button popping off his shirt reveals a complexion paler and smoother than that of Scoups’ and by God! He’s even more ripped than Scoups is!

LJ may be a short man but other than his height, the rest of his body didn’t hold back on growing and Scoups is not bluffing nor was he exaggerating when he said that the rest of LJ grew because they did and oh, did they grow…

…It only came as a natural response for Scoups to wriggle away from the remainder of his clothes, taking pants and underwear all at the same time and not leave his host and client the only one in the nude, sporting himself a muscular physique and a raging boner between his legs- not bigger than Scoups however but enough of a size to be concerned of if ever that thing could go anywhere near Scoups’ hole that surprisingly he felt quiver which doesn’t really react like that. Scoups is a definite top, no doubts there but he can be persuaded to ‘try’ something new if LJ asks of it. And maybe LJ should but among many things, he is not the type to ask when he can just reach out and take what he can just the same way he pries Scoups legs wide-apart to further expose and give as much as space to settle in-between them and in the process, to reach prize within.

“When was the last time you touched yourself?” Asked LJ, his mouth moving as he spoke carefully although his eyes are not too careful to display that obvious look of definite hunger as the lock onto the taller man’s shaft; Scoups was too caught up by the sharp gaze on him he didn’t get to catch what LJ said.

“I said when was the last time you touched yourself, Scoups? I want to know.”

Scoups thankfully understood some of the words his hazing mind cannot comprehend with and in a few dull seconds of him, thinking, remembering when exactly did he feel the salvaging feeling of an orgasm he frankly doesn’t enjoy anymore as anyone should except for the relief it brings after, was he helped to pick up his pace when one of his client’s hands is on him, on his neglected manhood easy to spurt out a bead of that familiar clear precum at the tip just by a couple of lazy strokes courtesy of LJ still waiting for his answer.

“I- I can’t remember!” Was all Scoups could come up with before he throws his head back from the surge of unexplained heat broiling in his nether regions where he’s being touched.

“Try again.” Said LJ and just so Scoups could catch those words leaving his lips did he give Scoups’ cock a harsh squeeze, forcing the man to look back at him and to just obey. Scoups said he is rather obedient so here he is, getting his obedience tested.

Scoups can’t really remember anymore when was the last time he did it except for an estimation, an estimation that is the next best thing to nothing or else he’ll be yet again squeezed and judging from LJ’s grip on him, the next tightening would be a little less merciful than the first and so Scoups cried: “Three weeks ago, sir!” Scoups confessed. “I- I can’t remember when exactly but three weeks ago!”

For someone who can’t hear anything, not even his own voice, Scoups is sure does made to speak as much as he can but his responses were nonetheless effective as they get to hit the target at some point because not long after he admitted what he was forced to, LJ returned on his earlier deed on jerking Scoups again and this time, there was an approving smirk on the smaller’s masked face, although dark and mischievous, it is still approving that gave Scoups the assurance he did something right.

“Good boy.”

And like all good boys, dogs or actual boys, whichever the case because Scoups is doing an excellent job on blurring out that supposed evident line separating the two and so as the boundaries on his client’s strong beliefs on not putting his mouth where one shouldn’t because as all good boys, they deserve a reward for being one and this one the smaller is about to give will benefit both parties, both LJ and Scoups while the heat of their needs they kept at bay for the longest of time are now slowly being tended to.

Three weeks is a long time to go through without any form of relief, that’s for sure but ten years is longer still and even if there are occasional handjobs every now and then, it still won’t satisfy what the body naturally needs taking up of a form of a warm, slick fit an erection should slide into and for a man who has gone through a lot worse than an unsolved libido, well, Scoups couldn’t pretty much argue when the hand jerking him off suddenly left just so as with both hands, LJ can push his legs back apart again Scoups had no idea were closing and preventing the man in-between them to dip his head into and for that abandoned manhood standing tall in its flushed state, twitching in desperation as the heavy pair of balls underneath hang with quite the weight- uncrushed and completely intact, both were finally taken care of that quickly had Scoups shooting up with a breathless gasp.

No one has ever done this to him until now, when someone would run his nose along the thick, elongated shaft from the bulbous crown oozing heavily of precum at this point down to trace the smooth length and finally to the pair of clearly uncrushed and completely intact balls Scoups thought to be nothing but a mush right now LJ shamelessly sniffed, the rich, natural aroma of Scoups acting as some sort of drug to fuel whatever it is that needs fueling in the smaller man’s system because exactly after that, LJ’s eyes rolls back to his head and what Scoups can assume as him releasing some sort of guttural noise from the way his own Adam’s Apple bobbed and moved on his slender neck, his expression an indescribable picture but then, so as the sensation that quickly enveloped Scoups, sending him to a sudden tension he quickly melts into as those luscious lips he had been so keen on being one are even more so, soft to the touch but not at all gentle when they kissed Scoups not too long ago and now, wrapping their pretty seams of flesh around the pink crown of Scoups’ cock.

For most parts, Scoups thought that he’d be the one in the position the man who employed him is in but if there’s one thing he should know by now, it’s that whatever he expects to happen between him and his client won’t happen at all, evidence of it is the sensual enveloping of LJ’s luscious lips that attacked his very mouth earlier now forming around the thick, bulbous head of his erection and as that familiar tongue came swirling around to trace the large shape, licked the that droplet of uncontained excitement, of Scoups’ precum off the slit LJ gave a low moan of delight at before he began to hollow his cheeks and there did he start sucking Scoups off.

Scoups’ size is no joke; it has the girth to stretch out whichever hole it pushes into and a length, curving upwards that ends with the helmet-like head that could choke anyone dumb enough to shove it in without thinking twice about it, like LJ himself. LJ who was too occupied with this growing desire in him to swallow as much of Scoups as he can, only to fail halfway through when the tip hit the back of his throat and forcing him to pull right back, choking. But did he get to? Apparently not, because right even before he gets to spit what’s left of Scoups’ dick out of his mouth, hoping to try it again with another attempt, such attempt wasn’t made when Scoups’ hands LJ didn’t realize was on his hair, gripping through the soft locks of his for dear life, used it for his own leverage to shove LJ back down and in turn, forces him deeper onto the taller’s cock he should’ve thought better than to swallow in whole on his first try but it’s too late for regrets now and so as for anything else his panicking mind could think of except to how to breathe since he already mentioned that Scoups’ size is no joke and with that being said, the sizeable length was forced into his mouth, stretching hips and down to his throat one can only see on adult films but LJ is experiencing first-hand at that very second.

He can feel every inch of his mouth stretch for as wide as it can get, his throat muscles clenching and unclenching and his entire system forced into a complete overload only to shut off in just a few seconds in that left the small man abandoned with nothing but his own compliance he thought only Scoups could give him. The man above isn’t as puppy-like as he looks to be with an alpha dick making a good statement of that and is LJ is choking on to, making his eyes and his mouth water all at the same time and making him claw at the thick juicy, thighs as a desperate attempt to catch Scoups’ attention.

Scoups was quick however to notice his client’s distressed gestures and freed the man from his locking hold. Scoups removed his hands from LJ and was even concerned he might’ve hurt his client without the intention of doing so, him propping back up to check on the smaller man to see for himself but was abruptly pushed back down on the bed by a harsh push from LJ himself as he coughs and heaved large gulps of air.

“I was practically screaming…” said LJ with his flushed lips heavily coated of his own spit. “…didn’t you fucking hear me?”

“N- no, sir.”

And yes, that was a low-blow, even for LJ, even for Jihoon but it had to be said because as it turns out, it’s not as easy to have sex with someone like Scoups who is a good description on how life could be unfair. You can be a brilliant man but your height isn’t as brilliant, or someone who’d put every male pornstars to shame but can’t hear shit, or just someone in general who should be pissed, call it a night and kick the man who almost killed you with his dick out instead of forcing him back down, telling him off and as you hook one of his legs over your shoulders, goes back down on him again as if nothing serious happened, well, something serious did happen and LJ’s not going to lie there. Scoups’ decision to force himself down LJ’s throat worked like a miracle to ease and stretch out the smaller’s passageway, a much-needed prepping he never thought he needed until he’s going down on the thick cock for the second time around, smoother and easier than before.

Now talk about progress!

The night is still young and two had barely begun anything except for what they’ve done so far which is not really enough of a reason to have someone drunk later that night, in a random Samgyeopsal restaurant in Itaewon.

It’s still early really, there’s still so much two horny men can do to each other if they ever put their thought into it, if they just believe in themselves and what their bodies are dictating them to do because LJ, that’s what he’s doing and he’s not sure if it’s just his own instincts telling him to just go at it or with special help from the two full glasses of brandy he chugged in earlier because as each time his face sinks down on Scoups, swallowing his shaft whole until LJ’s face is buried into the thick growth of pubic hair the rich smell he’s snorting like some American twink snorting cocaine. He can feel Scoups throbbing inside him, he can feel how that endowed length twitches the same time Scoups jerks up in response to the otherwise budding pleasure he can’t put words to tell except for the low moans and the huffs, gasps and whines he may not hear but LJ’s fox-like hearing can catch and oh, if it isn’t the sweetest sound he could hear tonight and like the selfish man who wants nothing all for himself, LJ continued, harder, faster and rougher than ever.

As spit comes trickling down in a messy slobber around LJ’s outstretched lips and so does down the length that makes him drool even more, coating the large erection generously of his saliva, LJ uses this as his own kind of natural lubrication before he slurps back up again to suck the first few inches of rock-hard flesh into his mouth, relishing Scoups both by his mouth, by his lips, his tongue and so as with his hand he wraps around the remainder of the length he didn’t lose a second to begin stroking in time with the diligent advances of his mouth up above. And sure, call him inexperienced, sloppy after so long of not having any sort of action with anyone but at this moment, he didn’t care. What he cares is that he enjoys that eight inches of man-meat twitching-red all because of him, how the balls underneath shrunk as an incoming sign of what is to happen next and the thick underside vein running along the shaft is throbbing like crazy and yes, LJ knows because he just ran his tongue over it before he sucked harder than ever at the engorged tip to coax Scoups on giving him what he hasn’t given yet and by the looks of it, it won’t take long.

It really didn’t take long after that as expected, before Scoups is tensing up and had his toes curling in as his legs bend back in that surge of pleasure he hasn’t felt in a decade or so. His back arches forward contradicting the knot deep in his stomach that was too quick to untangle free compared to how long it took it coil into that tension breaking apart just as he does on the expensive sheets he is soiling with his profuse sweating from his forehead down to his back and to palms balled to fists as they grip onto LJ’s hair for dear life they might as well tear through the scalp but hopefully not. It would be a bad response for the very first man who made him come undone and not only that, but LJ also, to Scoups’ surprise (and also that he wasn’t left a choice about it), made him come in his mouth!

Shots after shots of thick ropes of potent seeds were spurted out of Scoups and straight into LJ’s waiting mouth where he sucked and swallowed said creamy essence with the uttermost excitement, not letting even a drop to spill and be wasted. It has indeed been a while since the last time LJ tasted anyone’s cock, their cum even more so but having does so after a decade somehow made the otherwise long wait worth it as Scoups didn’t disappoint at all! LJ just hopes he can keep up to that or rather, keep up with LJ and his endeavors that are far from over just yet.

Scoups took a while to empty his store because after all, three weeks of not unloading can pile up the stock inside him but LJ made quite the job albeit messy to make sure that those hot, salty-sweet seeds some of which are still sticking in his mouth and throat, didn’t go to waste unlike the man they came from, Scoups who was spent, wasted on the bed as he catches his breath in a rage of aggressive panting and the sexiest of whines one could thought to hear during and not after an intense head. His chest heaves heavily as they rise high-up and then falls back down steep only to repeat the process, trembling as he did. LJ couldn’t be more proud of himself and of his handiwork too.

Anyone can make anyone cum but no one can do it as best as how LJ can…

…Nor can they make it last after.

“LJ, sir…” called Scoups.

He can’t hear, of course, but he can feel his ears wringing at each pump-like throb of his body from his climax, still as strong and like waves do they crash against him over and over Scoups thought would soon die down but instead didn’t but only grew harder, making him cry out.

“Fu- Fuck LJ!”

LJ is not done yet. Not because Scoups came, LJ is done. Again, they’re just starting off and Scoups coming is just one of how many rounds his client decides for them to go through or rather, for Scoups to go through because not even a good 10 minutes passed since the Night Companion’s first release was he yet again sucked almost, if not the same vigor LJ had earlier on sucking him although this time, there’s that certain mischief with it as each time those cheeks hollow and the tongue goes lapping at the head or swirling around the overly sensitive length that makes Scoups squirm and jolt helplessly under LJ and it brings a sense of the dominance the smaller man thought he lost, only to claim it back again all for himself.

He paid for Scoups so that means everything he does and wants to happen as long as it won’t go beyond what their contracts allow is perfectly okay, besides, there’s no harm on a little teasing, a little bit of some overstimulation play that had a man, muscular and tall and has the sweetest, almost honey-like voice like Scoups to beg and whine like the puppy LJ reminds him off to stop this kind of euphoric torture too much for one man to handle. LJ will stop and he did, of course, he doesn’t know how far Scoups can go just yet so passing out if LJ went a little bit overboard even before he gets the chance to come himself isn’t at all ideal although tempting but as tempting as it is, LJ didn’t push through with this devious plan of his he intends he could do some other time than now.

Now however, is his turn. Now that Scoups has come, it won’t be so much of a bother if the man who paid for him is to do so as well, right? After all, it’s LJ who’s supposed to be in charge here and he’s still is if Scoups is asked. The man will try his best to answer even if it might come out as some incoherent mumbling and the same kind of reaction he makes when LJ frees his cock from his mouth, all soft and sore from the almost abused treatment it received but not by choice however, LJ as it seems, still has something up on his sleeve for tonight which involved another body part of the man he just made a mess of, that one, specific part on his body that was left untouched even until now and that very same part he never would’ve thought only a random stranger like himself to LJ would touch out of nowhere but still, LJ paid for him so there’s no point on denying him what rightfully is his at that moment. The only thing Scoups could do was to gasp out in both surprise and the slightest ticklish sensation when he felt his own plump ass cheeks forced open as LJ’s hands are on either to push them apart and reveal the hidden seams of flesh within the small man didn’t spare by dipping in his face into, his nose burying into the cleft and right against the small, puckering entrance of Scoups’ asshole to give it the same kind of sniffing Scoups’ cock had before.

With what happened to his cock, Scoups would’ve thought it won’t be getting anything close on being hard for the next couple of days but only to be made a fool of himself when it only took him and his own flaccid length the softest of kisses before it started twitching back to life again.

Not so difficult, huh?

Not on LJ’s part apparently because as the man did kiss Scoups, he kissed him somewhere he hasn’t done just yet and honestly, not all men would do especially on people they only paid with but no, LJ spent quite the money on this so he’ll make sure to make every cent count, one touch after another, one kiss after another and one heavy lick of his tongue dragging against Scoups’ crack after another, licking his hole too in the process the taller jolted back in response. And the flavor that came with it is different from the cock above, giving LJ the choice he needs on whichever he plans on digging his mouth into next time- if there will be, that is but that’s something LJ will have to think about soon.

Not much thinking is needed anyway to eat someone out, it just needs a great deal of guts and to not dive into Scoups’ ass like it’s the most delectable ass LJ has ever tasted in his life because, well, it kinda is the most delectable and probably his first one too…

…it is his first. Who is he kidding?

Scoups’ ass is LJ’s first and as far as his mouth is going down on it, it’s not at all bad! It’s tender with that distinct taste all savory and exotic on the tongue for LJ to continue with a more fervent desire than to suck a cock before. From licking the ring of flesh, swirling around the rim until its puckering in anticipation and LJ to wrap his lips around it to give occasional suckles Scoups seemed to enjoy more as he cries out the loudest at that. Scoups is really worth all the money LJ spent but Scoups is still one expensive companion, even for a newbie, even for his own natural flavor and quite the perfect existence for LJ to want him like this like he hasn’t wanted anyone else in his life (except for one, that is).

“Are you going to fuck me, LJ?”

And LJ was snapped out of this trance he caught himself into, between him and the tasty treats hidden in-between Scoups’ thick, juicy thighs, shaking as they corner LJ on both sides as he was made to look back up at Scoups, glazed eyes behind the mask locking with LJs’s own.

“Do you want me to?”

There was hesitation on Scoups’ end, enough to tell LJ the answer he was waiting for even before Scoups gets to do so with an unsure shrug and a hesitated: “If you want, sir.”

LJ is a smart man even in his most desiring state, smart enough to know what Scoups meant with his reply and what to do with it as well. The man is hesitant; he was not sure and is certainly not willing to do what he was expected to do just for the reason of him being expected to do it! Scoups is someone who deserves to be respected, him and his wishes, even if he’s profession isn’t as respectable to some. It’s only a good thing LJ knows how to.

“Is it your first time?”

“Down there? Yes, sir.”

“I see…” Said LJ back, nodding. “…We can do something else.”

“But it is okay, sir!” Interjected the taller quickly, in which LJ replied with an insistent shake of his head.

“No.”

And to prove his point, although LJ has been proving his point for quite some time now, the smaller man kisses Scoups’ pink entrance goodbye, bidding it the best ass he couldn’t have as much as he wishes to but since Scoups is not so keen on it, LJ will not push the idea any longer. There is an alternative course to it that won’t have any form of penetration happening but still can get LJ off, something he hasn’t tried himself and he’s betting Scoups hasn’t too so it would be their first together- it’s actually kinda sweet on another context and not just two men who are made to do that.

“Stay here.”

“Okay…” Scoups isn’t on planning on leaving anyway, not naked like that! And even if decides to go, as if there’s anywhere he can go to around the manor-like condo unit a man like LJ shouldn’t own to begin with!

Scoups could bet that while LJ has his back turned around, Scoups can make a run for it and hide in one corner of the place and the owner will take days just to find Scoups, hopefully not starved or frozen to death since he’s practically naked, naked and somewhat afraid when LJ got back to him with a bottle of what he can deduce as lube based form the clear gel inside and LJ is squeezing a good dollop into his palm.

“Scoups, have you been thigh-fucked before?”

Oh, okay! Now that makes more sense on why there is lube. It’s just that Scoups hasn’t been thigh-fucked before nor did Seungcheol. The question is something you won’t hear everyday, even on Scoups’ account but it was just asked and an answer is expected to follow it not long after so he shook his head at the man who just asked him that.

“Well, me neither.” LJ responded with a confession. “I haven’t thigh-fucked anyone before so I hope you’re okay with me being your first.”

So far, LJ hasn’t backed out yet to what he says. If he said it, he’ll sure do it and it doesn’t only apply in his antics in bed but with his own life as well, as Jihoon, as Woozi, and as a man with the very strict rule; once he said it, taking it back is not an option.

He said he’ll fuck Scoups’ thighs and fuck them, he will.

To say that it didn’t excite Scoups is a lie because it certainly did! He was at least hoping that most of his first-times would’ve happened with someone close to him like a lover or so but since someone like that isn’t present at the moment, Scoups has no choice but to accept the next best thing and that would be LJ lathering the insides of his thighs with the cold substance LJ squeezed onto his hand only to coat Scoups’ milky thighs with them, quick to send a shudder running down Scoups’ spine and something tells him that LJ knows what he’s doing even though there’s something way stronger behind it as to why Scoups gave him permission to.

It’s an unknown feeling what drove Scoups there to begin with, a strong one too that he can’t put his finger on but is growing even stronger the more he spends time with LJ, beyond the awkward meeting and the embarrassing moments, past the sexual play they both are in as well. There is something there! Something he hasn’t felt just yet but is there, telling him- telling them rather what they should do and how should they do it almost as if it’s too familiar for both their sake, a guiding force of some sorts like how LJ was careful to press Scoups’ thighs together and for Scoups to press them himself even harder, squishing the thick, plump flesh together and wait as slowly, an arm came wrapping around them from the top, LJ’s arm to be exact to hold Scoups in place just as he slides right into the tight crevice and make that contact that would seal their deal for the night.

There was a strange sensation to it, as strange as that mentioned force that brought LJ and Scoups together and the exact same one that has LJ bringing it down on Scoups again and again, thrust after thrust as his manhood slides past into the tightest fit of Scoups thighs locking together both thanks to their combined effort. And Scoups is not going to lie how it doesn’t at all feel bad! In fact, with much precision is LJ fucking him his own cock is brushing right up against Scoups’ larger one, now back to its earlier hard state as the two men are pressed together with LJ on top and Scoups below and both hidden behind their masks that can’t do much but to hide the rest of their faces alone while their eyes, their expression written all over and communicated in the strong locked gaze they share is clear enough to tell not only one but them two, together enjoy this.

Pain was not there nor did any feeling of discomfort from both men, only the pleasure that is slowly building up in the same fashion LJ is with his advances on Scoups below, not careful but not too intent either as he relishes his time on riding his most awaited moment of finally getting to use his dick after quite the time and it’s not only him who gets to bathe in this heat of his, some would say, passionate efforts on fucking someone’s thighs but maybe it really is passionate. LJ has been deprived of such intimacies he might as well give his all into this and not rut like some dog in heat even if his natural instincts would tell him so. No, that’s not going to happen because he is to bask in this closest that he could get of a relief from his frustrations he claimed to be unimportant until now and look how it backfired.

“Fuck!” LJ hissed, gritting his teeth in the process. “I’m close!” Just when he thought he could’ve lasted at least a little bit longer but then, his disappointment was suddenly turned into an interest when he heard Scoups from below, between heavy pants and his delicious moans, answering back to him.

“I am too, sir!”

LJ didn’t think much through right after that because his supposed goal to hold on a little bit longer turned into a decision he couldn’t exactly know why, and just nodded at Scoups.

“Come for me, baby.”

Scoups doesn’t need to be told twice and even just by reading lips, he knew what those mouth movement meant for him to surrender himself from the surge of pleasure that grew in him fast thanks to LJ alone. He didn’t even need to touch himself. It was all the smaller man and his efforts before Scoups came spasming into an abrupt stillness both body and mind as he spills himself yet again but this time, there was no mouth to catch the mess he makes and instead just paints his entire nakedness white of his cum, shooting out on one single direction as with each shot, had Scoups to jolt from the sheer recoil of his second climax. And not long after that, only a few seconds in-between did LJ follow through, speeding up with his ministrations back and forth into the slick fit of Scoups’ thighs right before he slams his hips one last time and pushes his cock right in-between the pair of voluptuous limbs he made to close down around him and at the last moment, grew even tighter that all LJ needed to reach his most awaited climax and finally- finally orgasms.

Unlike Scoups, LJ hasn’t come until that one time and never had he been so thankful that the man under him is deaf or else he’d be one right after that inhuman scream broke out of LJ amidst his very first release with another human being while Scoups himself laid there on the bed riding the high of his first night as an official Night Companion, his client hovering on top of him as LJ too is in the afterglow.

It took both men to regain whatever composure their otherwise melted sanity could collect, a long time or at least that’s what either would’ve thought from how spent they were, but not too long compared to the decade they were exactly made to wait by the same unknown force that brought them together back again, only that neither are aware of it. The only thing they’re aware of is that at exactly 11PM, Scoups needs to leave because he has other commitments to work on, the same time LJ gets to catch his breath and as he looks down on Scoups staring blankly at the outline of the cityscape in the late evening through the window, wondered what the taller might be in deep thought of.

LJ’s thought however is way simpler than that of Scoups which goes like:

“I need a fucking drink.”

Chapter Notes:

 _Horangi –_ Tiger in Korean

 _Seongsu-Dong –_ Quite the luxurious district / neighborhood in Seoul

[] I just wanna add as the author that I haven’t done any smut for a very long time. I’m sorry if the smut scene everyone must be waiting for to be very disappointing. I’ll do better UnU


	4. Chapter 4

For a lonely guy like Jihoon who almost had been a celibate for half of his life ever since he decided to leave his old, provincial life for the promise of a better one in Seoul city and as much as it did turn out for the better for him, his love life- his sexual life too, didn’t progress but instead if he could describe it: has disintegrated to the point of no return, grinded thoroughly to fine powder and was blown into thin air, never to be collected again for even a chance of rebuilding it back up, and it’s not Jihoon’s own choice, mind him!

There may be people out there who’d want to tread the path of the holy, to commit themselves to a higher purpose but rest assured, that Jihoon is not one of them!

Jihoon has his own reasons. He is human after all, and a human like him even though he’s leaning on the same sex when it comes to his preferences which he is sure won’t be a problem at all, he still needs the touch of another fellow human being, the physical intimacy even if not at all romantic but just the kind to help him get over the decade-old boner of his, maybe not literal but something in-between that and figuratively since he’s been too invested of his own craft that somehow led him to become one of the most successful music producers and songwriters, dare he say influential too to the point of him establishing his own name, Woozi, of Woozi Factory which happens to be his own studio deep in the heart of Seoul where people go to for Jihoon’s expertise on music, some from independent artists, indie singers, entertainment company personnel and some other folks related to that manner but the gist is: Jihoon doesn’t even need to ask, let alone thought of the next paycheck he probably won’t need in terms of the current status of his bank account, but that doesn’t mean he won’t want it because again, he’s only human.

Jihoon is still human and whatever sins he has committed and will still commit in the near future, that’s for him to worry about when he’s dead. He’ll just do what he needs to do, what he wants to do and whatever it is that goes against some divine rule from some apostolic book, Jihoon will just have to make sinning worth it all in the end and with that reason is as to why he finds himself in his fancy Seongsu-Dong, two-floored penthouse, in his own bedroom big enough for a single family of four, and on his bed, unclothed to his own accord just so he can enjoy more the lazy suction on his erection.

There’s no guarantee if the man between his legs can catch what he has to say as he rakes his fingers through the messy turf of thick hair, tugging onto it just as he mutters under his breath a soft “Oh, God- just like that…”, delighted and in full approval of the wet heat enveloping him. And though the words that left his lips weren’t heard, the gesture he made was noticed that made the man on top of him to shoot his cute, doe eyes back up, a bit glazed but nonetheless curious if ever he yet again missed what his client has said.

“I said you’re doing great, Scoups.”

And that was enough for Scoups to grin back in humbled triumph knowing his efforts weren’t at all in vain but was in fact, appreciated that a praise was even given to his otherwise sloppy job to give head; it’s either he’s good at it or LJ is just that horny to not tell the difference between good or bad. There’s also the part where he hasn’t been touched by anyone else except for himself so cutting him some slack on experience is more or less appreciated just the way Scoups gives that sweet, sweet appreciation on his girth, his balls fondled with gentleness yet with a firm grip that acts like the cherry on top LJ needs.

As it turns out, Scoups is just as good as LJ when it comes to blowjobs even with the little to none experience of his when it comes on what supposed to be a mind-blowing trick with his mouth. The couple of times he has done it to please his past lover whenever school activities pile up seemed to do the said trick to ease his partner then, all Scoups had to do was to deepen what should’ve been a stress-relieving kiss only to turn into a stress-relieving cock-sucking but then again, it always worked because not long after that will the said lover get back on the task he’s supposed to do.

In those days, all Scoups had to worry about was the afternoon snack he and his boyfriend which also happened to be his first and probably last love would get after school. Busan may not be as urbanized as Seoul but it does have its own charms when it comes to lifestyle, culture, and of course, food. Now, Scoups can barely go through a single day in his life worrying about what he’d get not because there’s an infinite choice out there but because of how much is he going to pick out of his wallet for it. At some point, he was really grateful that the man he’s bobbing his head with quite the diligence kept his word and indeed sent him a generous tip, not only enough to cover his rent for the month but also, gave Scoups the luxury of affording a decent meal for himself (with Jeonghan too or in this case since he’s not to use his friend’s real name: Hannie. And suddenly, his job doesn’t feel so much of a dead-end anymore and if he’s being honest here, LJ does have one delicious cock he should’ve thought of swallowing sooner; a healthy lifestyle does pay off well from how built LJ is no matter his height and the flavor his precum carries, a salty-sweet musk Scoups just can’t get enough of he is intentionally milking; Scoups would jerk the fat length, thick under his slick hold as he uses the dripping spit of his to ease his strokes and squeeze the droplets of LJ’s precum out for him to lap at with his tongue, lapping at the tip hungrily before going back down again to take the entirety of LJ into his mouth.

Even without his hearing, it is not too hard to notice the second he ran his tongue along the small opening of LJ’s dick, pressing it flushed as he did so did he get LJ writhing with a different kind of a reaction as he arches forward, his back bending off the bed and with his hands on Scoups’ hair, the grip tightens to the point he almost tore his Night Companion’s hair in the process but lucky that he didn’t though since it’s an agreed certainty the taller man won’t look good in any angle there is with an immature bald spot on his head as if the patch just decided to appear one day. But nevertheless, the gesture of restraint matched only by the sudden cry of utter pleasure building in the smaller man Scoups didn’t hear was otherwise taken as a sign to continue, repeat exactly as he did to get much of a better result to it- it’s not just sex for Scoups anyway, although he’s got to hand it he enjoys it just as much, but he’s not there to enjoy the company nor the service. If he does, then that just makes his job easier but what it really is should be LJ, his client, the man who’s supposed to be the top on his list, his first priority and the very same person he didn’t get to realize he sent into his first release for the night.

There was no warning. Without the sense of hearing to at least give him a second or two for a reaction to prepare himself, Scoups only has his sight and so as his touch to be aware of his surroundings and smelling is not really as helpful on being informed when a man, panting heavily it was as if he’s going through quite an orgasmic asthma attack, tells him that he’s about to come. There was no warning, or maybe there was, only that Scoups wasn’t paying much attention to his client’s mouth like how he should’ve been instead of having his eyes closed shut as he ignorantly sets a higher bar for what a good head is to his client by sucking onto the thick, round head of LJ’s shaft while the entire length was jerked quite messily, fast and tight inside Scoups’ hold he didn’t feel the aggressive twitching that was most likely screaming until it’s shifted into strong pulses as the veins lining along LJ’s cock throbbed with each time his body shoots out his cum as generous as his service tip to the man who deserves it- well, the tip, that is, not the cum Scoups doesn’t look like he’s repulsed by with how eager he is to not only choke on it like how amateurs do or those assholes Soonyoung used to hang out with before and he’d complain right after to be so picky, abandoning him after they came and leaving Soonyoung to tend on himself but no, not Scoups. The man knows what he is doing and oh, how he knows what he wants even the mask can’t hide what it is…

…and it’s LJ.

Okay, that might be a throw in the dark right there on LJ’s account. Scoups might just be looking at him like that because he was expected to, pretending he actually likes sucking some guy off and letting him unload in his mouth unlike some who’d not even put their mouth on someone else’s dick but then again, he was expected to, he was paid to do it and LJ is making sure he’s well compensated but what he didn’t pay for was that fierce gaze that never seems to falter, only growing darker, hungrier as if urging LJ to just commit to it the same way Scoups does.

LJ has a known reputation to be so precise since he’s smart enough to know what he wants and what he needs and is completely aware of what his decisions could lead him into. There’s no question to LJ’s sureness, only that he _is_ questioning himself of it because never for once was he made to submit in his life- cooperate, negotiate but never submit all until this man he has zero information of except what his senses can gather, came walking into his life with a mask on his face to keep that remaining patch of his identity hidden from his client and his own brand of reputation he is working with quite well to establish on LJ and frankly, it’s working, because if their first time together was out of LJ’s lust-driven urge, their second time was much slower, calmer with a certain kind of comfort that makes the smaller man to relax through this as if he’s sliding smoothly down a slicked-up passageway or perhaps, he’s talking about Scoups’ mouth in general since the man is very good at it, because if LJ knows himself, something tells him that Scoups does know himself too and what he just couldn’t believe is how Scoups not only knows himself, but believes himself on what he can do too.

Oh, and how LJ wants Scoups to do him.

Do him rough, do him soft, do him fast and slow throughout the availed time he has with the man in ways no one has done before, not even how his old provincial lover has done who was LJ’s first, Jihoon’s first to almost everything there is when it comes to romance from first love, first kiss to their first time sharing a bed together and spending the night there, and well, what happened through that too but while Seungcheol was a good teenager in bed always there to please his then boyfriend, his boyfriend wants more for himself and call him selfish for it but Jihoon is not one to have second best if he could have the best. He’s not going to settle on just that alone when there’s more the world can offer.

Why be a regular, _nugu_ * Busan boy when he can be someone else, when he can be Woozi? Why settle for a simple life in the countryside with a lover whose only dream was to start a family and make kimchi during the winter, when Seoul city has the promise of a better life? And why would Jihoon settle for Choi Seungcheol when he’s not yet ready for anything romantic, if there’s a man such as Scoups who could do a better job in bed without the emotional baggage? All Jihoon has to spare was money which he has a great deal to spare indeed, and a nickname, an alias he’d probably dispose of in a few weeks from now once he gets bored, at least there’s not much to lose on his end (although losing Scoups would be a damn shame if ever it comes to that. The man is working up on both LJ’s and Jihoon’s list to be a man he should at least reconsider on throwing away like the garbage Jihoon is sure he isn’t. Scoups may be in this line of work but he’s not to be judged for it, especially not by the likes of his own client who sought out his service personally- well, not personally because having someone with an impairment, no matter what kind could always be at the disadvantage, it’s just fortunate that Scoups’ doesn’t involve him and some kind of erectile dysfunction that would have the man he is still suckling onto, bouncing on his otherwise flaccid cock.

Scoups is very much hard and he’s very much big, not too big but not small either but somehow ranging between the endowed portions just a tad bit higher from the average Korean male with just the perfect girth to feel the stretch as it slides in with a thick, round crown and balls LJ can’t wait to feel slapping against his own once his employed Night Companion began to up his game and in the process, wreck his client’s insides to bits. Scoups already has done it with LJ’s throat more than a week ago, and even now LJ can feel it bruised, churned into a mush he is anticipating to happen again.

Let’s just hope that Jihoon will have a rather feasible explanation to Soonyoung and the rest of the people from the Woozi Factory who are looking forward to their CEO’s presence on Monday, if he would suddenly prefer working from home all of a sudden; there’s no good angle or any position known to man that would save him from being limp for the next days to come once he’s insides were churned to butter better than any of those American pilgrims could do.

“Sir…”

There should’ve been whiplash slapping LJ from how quick he props himself on his elbows to look back at Scoups, the man and his disheveled hair pulled, brushed and whatever else the smaller did to him, staring back in silent anticipation.

“What?” answered LJ.

“…Do you have a condom?” Scoups asked, almost innocently and that may sound a bit paradoxical to some but they’re not in LJ’s position to see how his Night Companion could actually, if not the only one that could pull off such a lewd question with quite the purity both in his low, baritone voice and so as with his puppy-like gaze. It’s just that Scoups has no idea of what he looks like that left his client’s cock erected as ever.

“Are you going to fuck me, Scoups?”

“What?”

“I said are you going to fuck me?”

“Do you want me to, sir LJ?”

Does LJ want to though, that is indeed a good question. Does LJ want to be fucked? But now that he thinks of it, his small, feline eyes rolled naturally upon realization that was in fact, not so much of a good question but a stupid one! Very, very stupid! Does LJ want to be fucked? Does LJ want to be fucked by Scoups, by a man who he literally invited over for the sole purpose of, well, fucking!

He doesn’t remember snorting any form of drug that could dull his senses other than Scoups’ hair not too long ago while he was being peppered with kisses but other than that, nothing else. There was no alcohol either; Coco-Cola maybe but that couldn’t do any harm to him.

But does LJ really want to be fucked?

“Fuck, yes!!”

(Please keep all your judgement until the end of the actual fucking because Jihoon won’t give two shits if his brains are being fucked out of him, as if he could after that anyway.)

“Then we should get some, I guess. I forgot to buy- sorry…” said Scoups in an abashed confession LJ felt his cock to twitch at from how cute Scoups is.

Bad Scoups for forgetting to get condoms! One can’t get to be too careful because as they say: prevention is better than cure, and how one man won’t pay any attention to such sayings when he’s just about to be thrusted by a nine-incher so if Scoups is bad, then LJ is way badder.

“Forget it- Do me now.”

“You mean, like raw?”

“Yes…” replied the smaller, nodding as he did. “…I want it- I want you raw. Can you do that for me?”

Scoups might as well take his mask off and call it a day with keeping his identity a secret for being too obvious with his expressions, his reactions and down to the smallest detail his face makes he clearly can’t keep to himself. It’s just that he has no idea of how much he’s giving away, probably even more than his client and the temptation to snatch that goddamn mask away to finally see what lies behind it is just too overwhelming in the very same manner LJ is tempted to abandon all good reasons a decent human being should remember and not, at all costs, forget about protection.

Never. Forget. Protection. Unless. You’re. An. Idiot. Like. Lee. Jihoon. Who’d. Just. Wing. It.

On LJ’s defense though, no one could blame him for just wanting more, even if it means of disregarding his number one rule he insisted and is planning on keeping or rather, _was_ planning on keeping because there’s just that unknown sweetness to it, to see what this man really looks like behind the mask and if his somewhat downside of an impairment could be still overlooked beyond his perfect existence one shouldn’t have to begin with. It’s just plain illegal as per the smaller man so perhaps there’s even that tiniest blemish on a patch of skin under that mask that could make the man contemplating on whether or not he should follow LJ’s request on doing it raw, bareback, without any form of protection and indeed just wing it.

So in entirety, there are two things bugging LJs mind at that second, between removing Scoups’ mask or forcing him to not wear any condom although the latter is a done deal, the former is still a debate on which even LJ himself is conflicted if he really should push this through. After all, he doesn’t need to see everything when he can see what he needs to which is quite the heavy manhood between the man’s legs and a pair of thick, juicy ass at his behind.

The smile Scoups made when LJ called him out for just gawking at him is just too precious and if it weren’t for the current desperation to be boned, LJ would’ve probably snatched Scoups back up to him and kiss that otherwise smugly soft smile of his off his face, taking those dimples as well and the brightness the Sun must’ve lent him with.

How could a man be this beautiful anyway?

Nipping at his plush lower lip that LJ would’ve wanted to do it himself, Scoups just giggled at the sharp complaint his client threw at him just because, well, he can giggle.

“I’ll go get the lube then.”

But as it turns out, the bottle lube of was way closer than it was before, now sitting on the bedside drawer next to the lamp as if it was placed there intentionally to spare a great deal of a few precious seconds; LJ is always prepared, that’s a fact and so does the temperature of the clear gel the second Scoups pours some onto his hand and felt a shudder running down his spine, commenting an “It’s cold!” at it. And while the man above takes his time on warming the thick, sticky substance up to a friendlier one when it comes to its ideal heat, LJ took it to himself to hook his own muscular arms to under his legs and helps himself up to spread them open for the other who is still so busy working with the lube that looks more like he’s playing with it more than anything else as the runny dollop slides from one palm after the next like some makeshift blob the youth are so crazy about nowadays, glittered and beautiful and could get rid of stress if one would knead it thoroughly and although that might be something LJ would need if he so ever wishes, right now, the giant doofus of a deaf guy who was lost with his own version of Robin Williams’ Flubber isn’t really working for him, no matter how cute it could be.

The idea of lube or lubrication, is to lubricate, as obvious as it gets, and most importantly, to ease the glide, the entry into the smaller of the two that, let LJ break it down for you: won’t be easy, not when he’s tighter than a plastic straw down there and hasn’t felt the touch of another man for as long as he can remember; prepping him would be wise but it would also be wiser if Scoups could snap out of his childish behavior and finally, use it.

It’s a funny image indeed between the two, with Scoups fascinated with what should be a standard lube good money can buy and not one of those cheap, water-like ones you can get in convenience stores but no, and LJ that looks more like a rotisserie chicken with his current position waiting for Scoups made sure to get the best kind he is still hoping to be used on him so that being said, a hand came reaching forward to literally snap fingers in front of Scoups’ face with a certain amount of impatient insistence.

“Yah- Scoups- _ssi_ *!” And that seemed to do the trick, getting the man-child’s attention but not from the sharp snap of fingers he really can’t hear but just the gesture alone. LJ was told that Scoups is just deaf anyway, not blind so there’s no doubt he can see that call of attention, bringing him back to the ‘now’.

“So what now?”

“No condoms, right?” asked Scoups.

“No condoms, yes.” LJ replied with a nod.

“But you know…” and LJ gestures it to make it as obvious as it can get with two fingers on one hand making a circle and the other, a finger pointing straight to meet together in the middle in an otherwise immature, almost highschooler antics that until now, is as effective as ever in making the point clear. “…fuck me?”

“What?”

“Fuck me, Scoups!!”

Raising your voice to a person with a hearing impairment is as pointless as trying to describe a color to a blind person but it’s just that Scoups seems to be testing his client’s patience. Again, he was described as deaf but not stupid although the more he spends time with LJ, the more that thought becomes reality- cute but stupid. Big dick-ed, but stupid, although not as stupid as LJ for screaming at his not only stupid but deaf Night Companion that luckily, finally got to understand the situation at hand which is the lube he’s been playing with and where he should put it next.

Scoups knows where he should put the lube- no worries there! Not when years after years of surfing through porn sites to look for a decent video to fap himself with taught him and of course, the fairly amateurish experience he has back when he was still in school in Busan. It was with the same person for a time but like all good things, even that had to end, he’s just hoping that the mentioned person has a far better life now than him, than Seungcheol hiding behind a fake name called Scoups and a red lace mask matching the man’s black one under him as he takes a deep breath and for a second there, composes himself from the sudden angst-filled flashback which could almost be a total boner-killer if not for the way LJ’s body is flushed in a thin sheet of glistening sweat, waiting still for the very same lubrication on Scoups’ large hands he carefully lathers onto the exposed dry ring of flesh and as much as his hearing didn’t catch if ever LJ said something, he did get to see the way the hole he just touched to quiver upon contact the same time LJ’s short yet muscular legs shook and all Scoups did then was to draw circular motions around LJ’s hole as to apply the lube there.

“Is it still cold?” Scoups asked in concern but after a while of just having it on his hands, the lube has finally warmed up for LJ to shake his head at Scoups, assuring him that the gel is now better on his skin and coating what might perhaps be the most sensitive part of his body with good reasons as to why it’s hidden behind a pair of thick, cushiony cheeks now spread apart to accommodate the lingering digit as the rough pad brushes in circles around the opening, fluttering in response.

LJ can’t be blamed for his reaction. It’s certainly been a long time since the last time he was touched there with the exact same time since he became so pliant, to someone else that is, let alone a total stranger he didn’t only sleep with once but he is sleeping with again who, in a very surprising revelation, is a man he never would’ve thought to make him melt far quicker than butter on his morning toast, all it takes is Scoups. He doesn’t even need to smile at this point, he just needs to keep that steady gaze of his locked onto the smaller he’s hovering on top of as little by little, their silent staring locks into one, their eyes meeting linearly all until Scoups has found himself in a position where LJ was the last time they were together but this time, with a different kind of twist- a development if you say so but LJ would like to call it as progress as one thing leads to another; LJ was leading last time so it’s only appropriate for Scoups to be this time and as far as _this_ goes, both parties are in complete, unspoken agreement.

Scoups is on top of LJ, LJ under Scoups and together as both men who share an identical facial accessory to keep the smallest portion of their bodies left hidden, well, hidden. But it’s not only the masks do they keep as matching, something they can say they share but so as the night, the bed underneath them and the mattress where just that spot where the two are shifts as it sinks from Scoups and LJ’s combined weight while they breathe the very same air as one exhales, the other takes it in as he inhales and still their locked gaze didn’t break even for a second. Neither men had any experience of what they’re doing, not sex, but this kind of professional partnership the two has for each other; no history, no background and a complete blank to anything that goes around the whole setup that no one dared to question as to how everything seems to fall into place without even the slightest bit of curiosity about it, that it didn’t come much as a surprise nor even peculiar for LJ to hear his Night Companion’s rather uncalled confession of looking past through his mask and straight into his eyes and say an exasperated yet gentle “You’re beautiful, sir.” right before Scoups comes swooping down to capture LJ’s lips with his own for a chaste kiss that at that moment, tasted sweeter thanks to those words that were just uttered, acting like a complimentary to the whole heated atmosphere around them.

No one has called LJ beautiful before, no one has called Jihoon beautiful before either and while such thoughts don’t really, in anyway, fit in the current situation, there is in fact, one person that used to call him that, someone he shouldn’t be thinking about because why would he thought of Seungcheol all of a sudden? Why would Jihoon remember his past lover just like how would Seungcheol remember Jihoon himself? Jihoon is probably living his life so Seungcheol should too! Seungcheol should live his own life and he needs to by making sure he’s doing a good job on what he does for a living and that is, as per his client’s impatience, for Scoups to fuck LJ.

Scoups doesn’t need much talking as said before, all he needs is a thorough and clear instruction and he’ll find a way to accomplish a task and as if he needs a very detailed plan as to how he should fuck a guy when he’s expected to at least know the basic and don’t get him wrong there because he does. It’s as simple as it can get since he’s done it before and he’s seen countless of videos of men doing it, some would even go beyond the so-called basic which LJ just wants which shouldn’t be really hard, right? And so Scoups did what he has to…

…He kisses LJ on the lips one last time before he breaks their liplock into an abrupt pause all because he had to look back down for him to align the bulbous tip of his cock onto the heated seams, taut as Scoups press against it, against LJ Scoups gives a quick glance at just before he takes a deep breath and pushes right in, and for the first time, breaching LJ’s hole he had no clue to be so tight! Maybe even tighter than that of a virgin’s and tighter than the fist that came landing square on his face as Scoups was taken aback by a sucker punch that threw him off-guard!

There is no else in the room or perhaps on the entire floor of LJ’s house so there’s no question whose fist made it to Scoups face and the last time he checked, he knows how his client isn’t one for impact play. Was Scoups not informed by his employers that his client had a sudden change of mind about his preferences in bed? The House of Carats would usually send him a message for it, maybe even call knowing how the company, as discreet as they can be to the public, is a rather reliable employer to check up on their employees- yes, Hannie told Scoups about it but no one has told him how he’d get hit in the face for doing exactly what he was told to do and if it’s in any kind, a reward then count Scoups out to be waiting for another one.

The punch hurt and a little bit more force into it and Scoups would’ve probably bade a tooth goodbye. He felt his head wring and even more so with his vision that for a second, blurred without a recollection if he dulled there for a moment or two because the next thing he felt after that surge of pain was a pair of hands enveloping his face as LJ holds him still to look back at the man’s lips uttering words Scoups’ mind cannot read just yet. LJ’s touch on him was rather gentle however so it means the man is at least saying something as to why he swung on Scoups, especially with the first word he got to discern was ‘screaming’.

LJ was screaming however and the whole explanation behind his attack he is now regretting was:

“It hurt like hell, Scoups! Are you okay? I was telling you to pull out- I was screaming!”

* * * * *

“Please tell me you punched him back.”

Seungcheol shook his head and as he presses an ice pack onto the bruising cheek of his, Jeonghan can swear he can see his hurt best friend hiding away what could possibly be a small smile.

“My God, Choi Seungcheol!! You should’ve at least asked for a raise or something!”

The smile on Seungcheol’s lips grew only wider, bigger with a hint of playfulness in it and with it is him chuckling at Jeonghan’s overly protective nature towards his deaf but still capable friend who can’t take him for being the kind of man he is, kind and gentle and forgiving or as Jeonghan puts it: Buddha reincarnated.

“He did say he’s sorry though.”

“Yes! Sorry for you, Choi Seungcheol- _aish_ *! You’re such a gummy bear, man! Too soft!”

“At least I can say hi to your neighbor. And I’m deaf!”

“Oh, don’t you turn this around, Seungcheol, We are talking about you here- ”

“ –What’s his name again? Hong Jinwoo?”

“Yah! It’s Jisoo- _Hong Jisoo*_!”

Seungcheol couldn’t hold back another chuckle at that- laughter really, loud and hearty that had Jeonghan to grin just the tiniest bit back before it returns to the scowl he is trying so hard to keep, as he flips his otherwise _ethereal_ hair that looks like it could be the next model to some shampoo commercial.

“That’s what I said~ hehehe.”

“Do you want another bruise to match that one?”

“Nope. I’m all good, _Hong_ Jeonghan…”

“ –That’s it!!”

* * * * *

One thing leads to another, that’s the best someone could summarize a situation beyond the proper description on what happened in actuality, comprehension and belief both lost in the process of it people would usually thought could occur such mental instability in events that a human mind cannot comprehend so easily like accidents, something phenomenal, or when a man punches another man in the middle of sex yet somehow, somehow found themselves, instead of maybe calling it a night or at least talk about it like any normal people should as to why one resorted to such aggression and as much as they talked about with LJ’s quite understandable defense (but not to Jeonghan however), LJ and Scoups did find themselves not only in continuation of where they left off but in a rather different position this time, one that favors the smaller man and helps him with the supposed the intrusion not too long ago he reacted violently at, Scoups is more than willing to help him though.

Scoups is really willing indeed. He’d answer if he’s asked about it, only that he’d use his hands for some good old, traditional sign language to express his thoughts because his mouth is currently preoccupied, well, so as his hands if he can say anything about it because apparently, his smaller client seems to have this superiority complex within him along with his sharp attitude that when combined will automatically result on this compressed, compacted, shrunken little beast of a man which reminds Scoups more of a goblin- one, angry little goblin with the cutest little eyes and a face he’d bet to be as pretty as his whole body is. The man already has a pair of tight, plump cheeks on his face that resemble a great deal of the ones behind him and exactly the ones that are smothering the poor Night Companion’s face of his, only if Night Companion he mentioned has the same thoughts on the ‘poor’ part because as far as Scoups is concerned, he’s not going to complain and he really can’t complain anyway, not with LJ sitting on his face.

The smaller man has found a good position in which he can get himself ready for the bigger size soon to fill him, stretch him open in the most delicious way possible and make him see stars, as if what he’s feeling just now isn’t just enough already but it isn’t! It is still not enough for LJ, no. He wants more and if possible, he wants Scoups all for himself. Not only the hands he is holding to level himself to each movement of his hips and so as the mouth he is sitting on working tirelessly, dare he say eager even, for them to be moving in complete synchronization; Scoups laps back up and LJ rocks his hips, grinding back down on the man’s mouth and LJ can feel that reverberating vibration ran up his body with each time Scoups groans against him.

Is there really no limit as to what one man can do? Maybe there is but as for Scoups, maybe there isn’t. Little did LJ know that Scoups isn’t just doing a good job that deserves a good compensation (plus the extra he has to add in because of the earlier accident involving his fist) but because for reasons unknown, is that Scoups is as drawn as LJ is to each other. But of course, neither said anything about it. Actions do speak louder than words and the second Scoups dares to take the next step as lets go of his client’s weak hands, forced to reach to the nearest place they could grab hold onto which was the headboard in front, just so he can spread the other’s legs further open and in doing so, exposes more of the sensitive and quivering rim, flushed and drenched with both of spit and lube to ease the tongue that forces its way in.

Sure, actions are far more effective but words are louder if there’s something to trigger it just the way LJ cried out a shameless “Jesus H. Christ!!” as Scoups forces right into him.

His whole body, no matter how strong it is, the finely built muscles and strength they carry, all fell as nothing more but just deadweight and even for LJ himself who curses his own small stature to be not at all worthy of praises now is something he curses to be so heavy. He felt his whole weight dragging him down but at the same time felt nothing more than him floating on water, because there is something Scoups is doing and it’s not just the way he touches his client nor the way his mouth moves on the body he is paid to tend. There definitely is something more to it LJ cannot name just yet but it is there and the very same thing that’s been in Scoups’ own mind. It’s just that speaking their minds isn’t what they’re supposed to do. If they are to do that, then they should meet a shrink although LJ can feel himself shrinking under the other man’s touch that it didn’t even occur to him how he was set back down on the bed with his head smartly placed on a pillow and so as the small of his back, his legs spread apart and his body, dulling to the immense sensation coursing through him it almost felt numb.

LJ is numbed but not from the supposed sting he was anticipating when Scoups gets on top of him he didn’t get to notice until the man is cupping a cheek of his- the one on his face, not the one on his ass, in a poor attempt to distract LJ from the very same pain before he carefully, praying even that LJ won’t feel any more unwanted pain that could have him swinging at Scoups again as he pecks his client’s lips. It was sweet, it was warm and it was something LJ never thought he needed amidst the burning hormones surging through him and all he could think of is Scoups inside of him but Scoups is indeed inside of him- is getting inside him, little by little, centimeter after centimeter of a gentle slide he can feel as his insides were pushed apart by the girth and yet, there really is no pain to it. His body even moves in its own accord to grind back to Scoups and for his lips to chase back the ones that gave him that mere smack LJ is in need of more. Lucky for him that Scoups just took a large gulp of air before he came crashing back down onto LJ and like a prayer answered, their lips met into a melding kiss, neither sloppy nor amateurish in nature but just natural, of lips locking onto lips _Tiffany Young*_ should be proud of but would otherwise make her blush when it was quickly broken from the sudden yelp LJ that came out when his Night Companion finally gets to bottom in. And then there’s fullness.

It was only a good thing that both their natural response came kicking in right on time because as LJ jolts up from the coupling he had with Scoups, coupling he hasn’t felt in a very long time even him is surprised as to how Scoups managed to be so smooth with it, both arms of his were quickly wrapped around the taller man to pull him close, legs doing exactly the same as they lock around Scoups’ lean waist and while Scoups hover there on top of his client’s clinging form with one hand holding the back of LJ’s short neck as to keep him close, his face buried into the crook of LJ’s sweat-stained neck, call it a twist of fate when LJ-, no, Jihoon lets out a soft call under his breath. That single name he called out of nowhere his Night Companion won’t get t hear even if he’s to scream it out to the top of his lungs.

An awkward situation would be sure to arise and kill the mood they have set all because of LJ’s reckless behavior to call someone he hasn’t even remembered the last time he thought of but as natural as his reflexes to grasp onto Scoups’ hair, the man whose name he should be moaning out loud, instead another name left his lips. It was shameless, it was random but it was felt as his whole body was set on fire by the first thrust the man on top of him made, pulling his length out LJ’s body only to slam it right back in in one, sharp snap of his hips…

“ -Seungcheol!”

Jihoon hasn’t been touched for more or less a decade and even if he mentions it over and over again, that long period of time won’t be turned right back just for his own, selfish convenience. He hasn’t been touched and he hasn’t touched anyone as well, that’s the truth of it. The same and somewhat intertwining truth of his with the man he shares the same history with because Seungcheol could obviously say the same and unlike his past lover who could find the pleasure and so as the luxury to afford a man who is willing to sell his body to the night, Seungcheol cannot and the only reason he finds himself in the bed of a stranger is all because of the reason he’s been holding onto for all this time, and that is he is still hoping to find his own lover.

Jihoon left Seungcheol, Seungcheol was left by Jihoon but one way or another, they are bound to meet each other sooner or later, in whatever form they are meant to have their reunion and while Jihoon was not at all looking forward to it, his ex was at least hoping it would be something more than what where they are now. The world can be a horrible place but Seungcheol is hoping that Jihoon has found a way to rise above it and not resort to where Seungcheol is then, fucking a client he never really thought he would do but is doing, as with each thrust he makes, the pleasure he gives the kisses he delivers, he feels himself gravitating more to his own shame, that at the back of his mind, he’d rather have this himself than for his past lover and the one he claims to be his first and his last to go through this kind of profession. Seungcheol was only lucky to land onto a decent client who is generous and understanding and the man he fell in love once. A man he is still in love with.

Maybe the man is still in love with him too but only time can tell, said time Seungcheol is not wishing to pass for as long as a decade again.

Chapter Notes:

Nugu – “who” in Korean.

Ssi – is a Korean honorific used by people from the same social level (e.g. friends.).

Aish – a Korean slang that kind of resembles “oh, crap!”

Hong Jisoo - a reference to a future character and is Yoon Jeonghan’s neighbor across the hall (and he apparently has a crush on).

Tiffany Young – Her Lips on Lips is a reference.


	5. Chapter 5

Seungcheol has a lean frame the last time Jihoon saw the man but then Jihoon was just a young man himself in his late teens and the same goes for his boyfriend who practically takes it to himself to revive the messy hair DBSK had made mainstream, only that a few years later, one specific fan still keeps that hairstyle no matter how tacky it looks. It was thick, messy and uncombed except for the occasional gusts of the salty wind from the southern Busan seas that brushes the turf of black chaos, only then would Seungcheol fix it right back to its original place where each strand is to find its own direction to stand point at.

It was indeed messy and Jihoon hates it, and he makes sure his boyfriend is very much aware of his distaste toward it especially how it doesn’t help to hide the fact how skinny Seungcheol really is, making his head look bigger than it normally should. And boyfriends should find an equal footing on all things, right? A sort of compromise they should work on if they’re to make their relationship grow; Jihoon wants Seungcheol to cut his hair short, thin out the crop even because there’s not enough room for two big-heads in their relationship even if it’s not so much of a relationship for the whole world who only see them together as ‘very close best friends’, best friends who hold hands whenever they go and leave school, best friends who practically lives together in an apartment , and best friends who, behind closed doors, would do things only couples would but yes, if you put your mind into it, Seungcheol is Jihoon’s first best friend and Seungcheol could say the same as well. But that won’t save the older from getting his direly needed haircut.

It’s both figurative and literal when Jihoon says he is a ‘big-head’ because he is! He is too smart, too bright and too advanced for his own good, maybe even for all of _Gyeongsangnam-Do*_ and it’s not only him who says that- in fact, it was the people around him. Oh, and how Jihoon loathed that because they’re not entirely encouraging when they say Jihoon is too much for them, no. It was the other way around, and with his brilliant mind comes the bullying all highschoolers can’t avoid, it just so happened then that the bullied Lee Jihoon has his own personal savior who, no matter how lanky he is, an almost literal definition of skin and bones, would throw himself without a second thought at Jihoon’s oppressors even if he won’t end up winning (and that happens often). Seungcheol would then end up getting saved himself after getting beaten up, limping back home and getting tended by his own boyfriend in distress.

Seungcheol was a gentleman with a very gentle soul, one who would cast himself even into the fires of Hell if he’s asked to if it means of saving a poor stray puppy from dying. He’d even succeed on what Orpheus failed at! The only time he’s not so gentle is when he needs to but that rarely happens.

Choi Seungcheol is Jihoon’s lover- was Jihoon’s lover if he says it honestly and the thought of getting back with him is not in Jihoon’s mind nor would it be there to even slide in for a chance for the next decade again, maybe for the next lifetime knowing how busy Jihoon’s life as Woozi and his name won’t be plastered on almost everything his if not for his ever-busy nature and the one thing Seungcheol can’t live with because if Seungcheol prefers to stay in Busan, no, in Daegu and live the rest of his life full of potential as an ordinary man who’d work day after day to just survive and make kimchi with his family during the winters, Jihoon on the other hand can’t have that!

Jihoon wants more. And Jihoon got what he wanted, without Seungcheol by his side, a known fact he knows for the better (or so he hopes).

As one thing leads to another out of one’s own choice, Jihoon chose and he chose to get on with his dreams, to go to Seoul and go to college, show the world what he’s made of and rise through the ranks of the entertainment industry as a renowned artist and a producer. In ten years’ time, Lee Jihoon is no more, replaced by Woozi of the Woozi Factory and while he lives his life in the splendor of his own achievements, every now and then, there is something that he can’t name just yet that goes popping into his head, a thought, some sort of unrequited idea he can’t seem to figure out what exactly reminding him of some forgotten past he intentionally has no plans on revisiting. That is until he decides to take care of a decade-old frustrations that when let loose, as it turns out, most of his life came unfurling with it.

* * * * *

Scoups has a broader form, a muscular physique what his client can deduce as something out of pure, devoted hard work with the muscles compact and strong. They’re not as shaped, as sculpted as that of LJ’s he keeps a straining schedule to keep as he visits the gym almost every night and spends a great deal of time in it lifting weights, working out and doing all kinds of routines he was told to but unlike him, it felt like Scoups is still stronger than him as if his body tells enough story on how it ended up just like what it is as Scoups laid there on his stomach right next to LJ to catch his breath.

The taller man is covered heavily of sweat, his thick, black locks in a messy haze as some of the curls have intertwined into one another into a heap some of which are sticking on Scoups’ forehead and his nape and for a moment, had LJ to release a heavy sigh of annoyance as he unknowingly reaches a hand forward to brush the other’s hair back in an attempt to help him vent out the heat his body is still burning with after another successful night together.

“Were you born deaf, Scoups?”

It’s not a good topic to start with in pillow talks but that’s just what LJ knows about his Night Companion. It’s either that or how did Scoups get to have a big dick he knows how to use well, that even after a few minutes of them just lying next to one another in their own mess, LJ can still Scoups inside him, so yes. Asking him that question is probably the best LJ can really come up with.

Scoups didn’t mind the question anyway as the man tilts his head back to chase the wandering hand on his head, smiling as he did and in the process, bares one of his dimpled cheeks making LJ smile at himself.

“No, sir. I was in an accident.”

Okay, so much for a conversation with a deaf guy.

Frankly, LJ wasn’t really expecting anything good out of this pillow talk he tries his hardest to initiate with a deaf guy and the worst of all, asked him a personal question he never would’ve expected such an answer but Scoups did answer still and that’s technically progress no matter what angle you look at it.

“I went to Seoul a couple of years back and a motorbike ran over me. I got my leg broken and you know…” Scoups continued before he points a finger at his ear. “…these.”

“Didn’t the guy get caught? He should’ve at least paid for your bills.”

“He took me to the hospital, sure. But he’s not entirely rich and he was running late to deliver something…” Replied the taller man with a nonchalant shrug but LJ can see through him, even behind the mask the sad excuse to look as if what he’s reliving all for his client’s sake isn’t at the very least, painful.

“…So we agreed on the overall coverage of my hospital bills; the steel cast too on my left leg here but the ears? It costs more than his whole family so I just let it go. I figured there’s nothing I could do if I send him to jail anyway and that guy’s kids would’ve starved to death without their father so yeah- that.”

“Well, aren’t you a living saint?”

LJ is a not an avid fan of religion and would only pay a visit to a church whenever he feels like it but never had he thanked the Lord Creator for some misfortune as to how he did as he kept there in his position next to his Night Companion playing with one of the pointed sides of the pillowcase, missing his client’s rather rude comment on his previous hardship. Instead, LJ added and this time, with Scoups turning his attention back to him:

“How did it happen anyway, if you don’t mind me asking- the accident, I mean…”

“I wasn’t paying attention to the road that day, sir.”

* * * * *

As far as ‘stop, look, and listen’ goes to save if not everyone from a potential accident, that kind of thinking befalls to the pedestrian who should be mindful of his surroundings as much as drivers should too with the road so that poor delivery man ramming his motorbike right onto the somewhat dazed young man crossing the road can’t be blamed entirely of the otherwise unwanted accident that befell them both that day.

There was a sharp turn just outside the University where the man is to deliver lunch to some faculty who ordered in and as the delivery man takes his turn, running late to his supposed destination as not to risk the one-hour delivery policy he’ll have to cover for the bill if he gets there late, there dead in the center is a young man whose head is bowed and obviously not in the best of conditions to even notice the speeding vehicle heading his way and so as the flustered driver riding it screaming at the top of his lungs to get out of the way. But did the young man move? He did anyway, he actually flew and he did a good couple of meters from where he stood with only a blink of an eye to spare on what happened.

The last thing Seungcheol remembered then was that he was crossing the street after a quick trip to this university he took a risk on visiting, hopeful and desperate to find someone he shouldn’t have let go so easily. His trip wasn’t in vain apparently and a few days wandering around the capital in search of his previous lover finally had its very first progress when he found a young man with so much resemblance to that of the Lee Jihoon from Busan he loved for the most of his young life, only that this Jihoon is happier, brighter, far more excited and by the looks of it then, is someone who has his life all complete without Seungcheol in it.

Jihoon was smiling. He has his huge headset on he was obviously listening music to as it sits on his now bleached hair, blonde and golden as the Sun, making his way into the premises of the school he is attending and if that’s not promising yet, he was greeted by a group of what Seungcheol can say as Jihoon’s friends. He was happy- Jihoon was happy and why would Seungcheol take that away from him? Seungcheol loves Jihoon and there’s no question there, and that he would love Jihoon no matter what, even if it takes him to cut himself out of the picture he was holding that day he was showing to the Seoul populace as the only reference he has if ever these people had any clue on where a provincial boy is but no, Jihoon is no provincial boy. He was one and Seungcheol is one; there’s a big difference to it. Another big difference would be the span of time where Seungcheol was flung from the sheer impact of the motorbike hitting him, throwing him off the ground and onto the nearby wall he quickly passed out from because the next time he gains consciousness, nine days had already passed.

Seungcheol was in a hospital when he woke up with a terrible headache. He was bedridden with a cast on his leg and that the patient next to him with a similar situation, only his arm was casted, seemed to be making fun of him as he was just moving his mouth and quite enthusiastically at it too.

“Are you saying something? I don’t think I can hear you!” said Seungcheol with the best of his abilities to raise his voice but not to sound too rude at it, his mouth parched and his ears ringing from what he thought would be the medications his body is heavy with.

He can’t hear the young man who’d later he’d find out to be Yoon Jeonghan. What he found out sooner was that apparently, he can’t hear anything at all! Not Jeonghan, not the busy hospital wing, not even himself.

* * * * *

Jeonghan had to make Seungcheol repeat everything he said since his best friend was frantic! His hands were all over the place and with him keeping his mouth shut with good reasons (because a man who can’t hear his own voice also can’t modulate the volume of his as well, simple, and Seungcheol and Jeonghan are at work at the moment where valued customers can hear whatever it is their impaired server is saying).

“Calm down, Cheol! What is it?”

Seungcheol did calm down. He took a deep breath as his chest, so as his wide shoulders rose and fall as evidence of his efforts to cool his system down to restart his deliberate wordless monologue.

And Seungcheol goes back again:

“LJ asked me about my past. Is that alright?”

“Well, depends on what you said. What did you say?” replied Jeonghan who is a far more experienced Night Companion compared to his newbie best friend and Jeonghan knows how strict The House of Carats is regarding security, identity included.

“I didn’t say much. He asked what happened to my ears.” Was the older’s answer, earning him a judging brow from Jeonghan he knows too well to be holding back just yet and it’s next reaction would depend entirely on what Seungcheol would say next so Seungcheol added quickly as to spare them both the tension:

“I just said I was in an accident.”

“And?”

“Nothing more, I promise.”

Jeonghan shrugged. “Meh- If you say so. Just make sure that’s just about it because I’ll cut your balls off if it isn’t.” and he leaves Seungcheol to his station behind the counter since a nearby customer is calling Jeonghan’s attention for a drink refill.

Seungcheol didn’t say anything more anyway, or at least not the kind of information that would go against company rules and regulations. He did however mention something else and as much as it was meant for a certain kind of clarification Seungcheol’s been carrying ever since the first time he and his client met, he wasn’t expecting to receive a different kind of reward for it! Especially on just being grateful.

* * * * *

A whole month had passed and with each Friday of it (five to be exact), Seungcheol or rather, Scoups finds himself walking along the bricked pathway that will lead him into one of the three high-rising towers he has grown familiar with at that point, to wear his mask once he steps into this designated elevator, ring the doorbell twice and wait patiently for his host, his client to greet him with the same mask on his face. It almost had been a routine for him already without realization to it. Scoups just does what he has to and in turn, gets him paid enough for him to afford what he needs for himself and at the same time, send money to his parents back in Daegu!

He thought that this profession he got himself into won’t sit well with him and maybe it hasn’t yet, but Scoups is a fast learner and he knows that if one can’t sit well, he might as well find a good position and make it work. And he does! Being a Night Companion is not the most noble of jobs, there’s a truth in it, but it is a job to pay the rent nonetheless. All he has to do is to follow whatever LJ tells him to from stripping his clothes off for LJ, touch LJ or let LJ touch him and to answer whatever inquiry his client has he usually receives a good tip right after.

But the most recent meeting they had just a few hours back, Scoups was given an additional tip in the form of a pair of lips he is quite familiar with landing on his left cheek LJ threw a punch directly at before- that was funny as it was painful but getting kissed out of nowhere put the taller man into a sudden speechless stupor he was left with, and to look back at LJ who brushes some of his messy hair back, helping Scoups to look a little less disheveled than he already is.

“You should be more careful, Scoups. Okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Replied Scoups softly. “For you.”

“ –for you too, _pabo_!*”

“For you, sir LJ!” insisted Scoups however with a soft, light smile slowly forming on his masked face.

“I don’t wanna disappoint my client.”

“Then be careful for me then, Scoups. Be more mindful of your surroundings especially that you can’t…” and LJ makes a hesitant gesture of pointing his own ears to indicate an otherwise obvious fact. “…you know- hear…?”

“I can see though.”

“I know but you should be more car- ”

“Like how pretty your lips are.” Scoups hummed. “ -sir.”

Frankly, that’s not what LJ was expecting from someone- anyone at all! But he’s not alone on that thought because Scoups is sharing the same sentiments as well especially form someone whose words suddenly created a sudden rift between him and his client just a hair-inch away from each other as they kept there on the bed in the dimmed bedroom heavy of that rich scent they both know to be of what being a key-player on making it themselves.

Scoups’ uncalled compliment (or flirting) wasn’t seen coming however, by either really. It was messy, it was amateurish and quite unprofessional between a client and a Night Companion who should keep his mouth shut, at all costs, unless spoken to, and it was something that earned Scoups another kiss.

LJ kissed him on the lips.

“Are they as good as they are pretty, Scoups?”

“Y- yes, sir.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Thank you for tonight. It was…” and the shorter man’s gestures were cut short as he stood there, thinking hard as to what kind of sign he should make next as to finish his sentence. LJ was optimistic he would execute this right since sign language isn’t really that difficult to study with repetitive practice, only that his own persistent repetition still didn’t come up as near as expected when he was frozen in confusion on what he should add following the first few gestures he already made.

“…It was…”

What he was thinking of however, didn’t come from him, neither through sign or verbal that was made by his own body but instead, was uttered by the man he was supposed to say it to with Scoups fixing his mask on his face with a lopsided grin his client almost jumped into because of how deep the inclining dimple is on the man’s cheek, tempting him to just go for it. LJ was only shaken out of his trance when the otherwise impaired Night Companion of his repeated his offered words, and he did it with his own hands as well to help the small, lost man who obviously needs help. LJ’s effort was nonetheless appreciated.

“It was good?” suggested Scoups in which LJ shook his head, making him lose his grin at.

“…It wasn’t good?”

“Well, how do you say it was great in sign language, Scoups?”

A few hand movements, some finger-action that seemed to do the trick before Scoups said: “Like that.”

“Thank you. Then it was…” and LJ does the exact same thing. Or so he thought because Scoups, the man he was thanking let out a short chuckle.

“Uh- sir…?”

“Yes?”

“You were just waving your hands around. Hehe.”

“No, I wasn’t! I just said it was great.” insisted the smaller man although it’s not hard to miss the way his still flushed lips quirk on both sides, desperate to keep down as they naturally move up to form what Scoups can bet to be a smile.

“Then can you say this again?”

Scoups repeated the similar sign language of ‘It was great.’ to his stubborn client claiming he knows what he’s doing.

“It’s quite simple, sir.”

“It is simple so I’m not going to do it again!” LJ insisted and with that universal gesture of swinging his fingers back and forth that clearly say ‘go away.’

“Would you like me to teach you?”

“No!” the smaller interjected. “I believe I won’t be needing that kind of knowledge since you can read lips, am I right?”

Scoups nipped his lower lip and nodded in defeat. LJ does have a point if he says so himself since the man is not at all deaf so using that kind of communication isn’t really necessary especially with his line of work because let’s remember that there’s no point of learning sign language for the deaf and mute if you make music for a living. There’s a guarantee that the deaf community isn’t an avid fan of music although that didn’t come as a reason for Scoups to still avail a random album his client’s studio has produced.

“See? I told you!”

Arguing with a client is very wrong and that’s something Scoups has learned throughout the span of ten years working in retail stores. He can’t express his own thoughts well and that there is definitely no point if you’re on the wrong side of a debate and right now, he is exactly there against LJ who makes a good reason behind studying what he won’t benefit from. Scoups just had to accept the ‘customer is always right’ saying even if LJ is indeed right at that moment.

Scoups was then led like the first time before, out of the bedroom, passed through the hallway and down the stairs where his bag is waiting. And like before, he was given a chance to freshen up at what he supposes to be the guest bathroom, taking a shower and getting into his uniform that inly needs his nametag as a final touch but otherwise is just a matching pair of a black shirt and black pants. Scoups just had to put his mask back on as per the conditions he made with his client who was waiting for him by the couch he sat on more than a week ago. LJ, standing tall for his otherwise short height in some expensive-looking bathrobes with his hands tucked behind his back.

“Are you okay?” asked the client to his Night Companion closing in on him and to his backpack he left sitting on the large chair.

“I am, sir. Yes.” Scoups replied with a nod. “But I have to be going now because I have a shift in an hour and I’m running late.”

LJ should’ve known better than to stall his Night Companion with an unnecessary inquiry but his mouth was too quick before his mind even get to keep it shut as he asks with quite the interest: “Oh, yeah? Where are you working?”

  
“At a Samgyeopsal restaurant in Itaewon, sir LJ. Would you like to pay a visit? We serve the best bee- ”

“ –Some other time perhaps, Scoups. But for now, you should get a cab since you said you’re running late. Take this-”

Call it embarrassment or perhaps Scoups just being humble but when his client offers him some cash, crispy and by the looks of it, freshly withdrawn from a nearby ATM LJ must’ve prepared beforehand, he quickly refused it and like his client indeed, stubborn at it, Scoups insists on taking the bus instead but as stubborn as he can get, his client is even more so and even behind that tilted mask of his, LJ can still glare back at Scoups to make him take the tip he was given, except that it wasn’t his tip just yet when LJ hums:

“I’ll send in your bonus in a few, okay? I guess what you have there can take you as far as Itaewon with a cab , maybe even farther if you want to. Hehe-”

Scoups just blinks back at LJ, speechless of this kind of generosity he hasn’t had for as long as he can remember and if he’s being honest, is not worth it but LJ seems to think otherwise to offer him a smile with it too, in turn making Scoups smile back as well.

“A- are you sure?”

“Don’t I look sure?” LJ answered. “But you should put that in your wallet or something. I can’t say you’re safe with that in your hands.”

A bit flustered at it, Scoups only got to nod at LJ before he was doing what he was suggested to. And frankly, LJ find it too cute that his own Night Companion reminds him more of a puppy than an actual man who should be at least a bit more dominant, a bit more confident and not so Seungcheol-like because the man has an odd resemblance to his ex he suddenly remembers from his antics, his behavior and with the way he lowers his head whenever he feels a bit too shy on certain things. Scoups also has a lot of physical similarities but then again, LJ can’t say much about it because even he gets confused whenever he sees a random idol’s face he sometimes can’t distinguish who from who especially on large gatherings so the gummy smile, the beauty mark on his neck, and what he thinks to be the natural gentle response, all of these are just some minor coincidence one shouldn’t dwell too much on.

The wallet Scoups dropped because of how jumpy he is from the amount he was given that doesn’t happen to be his tip for his service tonight just yet however, now that can make some brows raise in suspicion, not because it slips off Scoups’ grasp because that can be deduced as an accident, what is inside it can’t exactly be one since out of LJ’s effort to help his supposed tired Night Companion, it was him who picked the fallen synthetic leather case scraping by the crease where it was folded as evidence of how worn out it is and with it, isn’t doing its one job right that caused some of the items inside to slip out of, well, most of the items considering there’s not much inside it to begin with, a few notes, some receipts that look like a year old and a single picture crumpled and old but is forced to fit the otherwise cramped size of the wallet Scoups has. It was surprising how the picture didn’t fade but it is beginning to and so as the note the black ink it was written with, hazing against the grayish film.

Of all the things Scoups reached for as he cleans up the mess his obsolete wallet dropped, it was the single picture there he took first, sliding it into his pocket as he continuously apologizes and repeatedly bows his head as to prevent any form of scolding he might receive from LJ but the man didn’t say anything. In fact, his client didn’t say anything at all and kept his mouth shut, his expression blank and his hands balled to fists what Scoups took as a sign of annoyance and so as his cue to leave the premises and head to Itaewon as he was supposed to, bowing goodbye at his generous and kind client before anything else although no response came from LJ.

As the large door was closed shut, the automatic digital lock clicking in place with a click a host could take as his privacy restored, a privacy of peace and quiet Jihoon was expecting he would have but instead, was replaced with an unfamiliar urge of unwanted curiosity because as much as he wants to take a bath and recover from his limping state his Night Companion had him into, that relaxing dip into his tub can wait, not when there is a far more pressing matter he can no longer delay since the chances of finding out someone has a picture of a loved one in his wallet is slim, the chances of finding a somewhat familiar picture in some stranger’s wallet is by far slimmer and yet, something tells Jihoon that it shouldn’t be that too surprising for him.

Why?

Because he has a picture that looks exactly like the one Scoups has, one he left in Busan ten years ago the day he left his boyfriend. The day he left Choi Seungcheol who, for a very funny coincidence Jihoon doesn’t find amusing at all, is the name of the man one of the receipts his Night Companion forgot to pick up, left there under the foot of the couch. And Jihoon, like he always says he is, is a smart man, and the last time he remembers, he told Choi Seungcheol in his note to return to Daegu where he belongs and that man isn’t at all deaf!

Whoever this Scoups-guy is and whatever game he is playing, it stops now.

Who would’ve thought this cute, impaired man happens to be someone who has a dark intention on Jihoon who is just living his life? And the nerve of his ex to send someone else in his stead and face Jihoon himself!

* * * * *

_Uji” “Cheollie”_

_“My First and Last Love”_

* * * * *

“Hey, Cheol?” asked Jeonghan from behind as he calls his best friend’s attention with a finger on his broad shoulder.

Seungcheol was quick to turn around to Jeonghan. “Yes?”

“There’s a hamster-looking dude waiting for you at table six.”

“A what?”

“The customers from last week with the drunken pipsqueak I had to escort out, Seungcheol!”

It took the older a couple of seconds to remember but it’s not too hard to forget customers who make a scene including the ones Jeonghan just mentioned.

“O- oh…” hummed Seungcheol. “…And?”

“They said they’re looking for a Seungcheol and you’re the only one here…”

It’s against company rule to relieve an employee during operating hours unless it is an emergency or his break but some exceptions can be made like when a familiar visitor comes popping in, customers who are far too loyal to some befriended workers and maybe, Seungcheol is still not so sure about this but he can take a risk, when an ex he hasn’t seen or even heard of for the past decade doesn’t only show up to his work but is also looking for him!

“…He said you know some Lee Jihoon?”

* * * * *

All Soonyoung knows is that tonight is the scheduled night where his best friend is unavailable due to some “personal” reasons and one he is in complete awareness of and won’t dwell about any longer considering how the last time he tried to, Jihoon ends up blabbering like a drunken virgin on how his first time went and although it’s not entirely his first time as per Jihoon himself, it was still almost like that since it has been past the amount of time a single man can tolerate the absence of physical intimacy but Jihoon isn’t any ordinary man. He is strong, tough and someone who is more like a robot than an actual human being who rarely show any compassion or emotion at best! Unless he is with Soonyoung as the older has this tendencies to bring the best out of the other, and with that, also his worst because for the first time in years of their relationship as friends as thick as thieves, this is the first time he heard Jihoon’s voice far from the usual tone he has, neither angry nor sad but just expressionless even through the line of the phone and Soonyoung is no best friend at all if he didn’t get what means.

With all the celebrities and people dying of depression, Soonyoung is not to lose someone so close to him especially not his best friend, not Jihoon who found sitting on the couch with a polaroid film in hand as he kept there, so small and quiet in his robes he perfectly has a full view of nothing but naked skin underneath. And to think that Jihoon has his legs spread apart.

“Jihoon-ah? Is everything okay?”

Soonyoung’s question was left unanswered, causing him to ask it again, louder and with a hand placing onto one of his best friend’s muscular thigh, both to snap him out of whatever daze he seems in as he kept his eyes locked on that old picture he is holding and now that he sees it, a dusty old receipt, but also to push Jihoon’s legs closed. It’s scary enough to think that Soonyoung saw Jihoon like that and even if there’s not a chance someone might pop in too, at least the flabbergasted host is a little bit more presentable than what he is when Soonyoung got to him.

“Jihoon? Man, you’re scaring me. What the hell is the probl- ”

“Seungcheol…”

“What?”

“…Choi Seungcheol. He’s onto me.”

Choi Seungcheol, a man Soonyoung hasn’t met and neither had Jihoon mentioned throughout the entirety of their relationship as friends.

“Who’s Choi Seungchan again, Jihoon?!”

“Seungcheol, and he’s my…” and Jihoon turns to his best friend with a gaze that struck Soonyoung’s resolve. “…my ex.”

Never had Soonyoung seen Jihoon like this, never had he heard Jihoon like this, and never had he felt this kind of tension in Jihoon even in the direst of situations from college all the way to their current lives as professionals from the entertainment industries; whoever this ex Jihoon is revealing now, this Seungcheol is someone who has made such an impact on his poor best friend’s life to actually drive him to this point of insanity.

“Seungcheol, huh? So I guess he’s in Busan?”

“I think so or Daegu since that’s where he came from.”

“Then maybe he is. Should I check on it? You just have to give- ”

“I’ll go, Horangi. Just to make sure. It’s also my mess anyway.”

“Then I’ll come with you!” Soonyoung replied, a hopeful smile on his face that did little help to make his friend smile as well although half-hearted but it was worth the shot.

“You never know what that Seungcheol guy is up to and he might harass you or anything, Ji! I can’t let him do that!”

“No, he’s actually really sweet when I left him. I’m sure he cried his eyes out.”

“A hotshot?”

Jihoon shrugs. “I mean for me.” He said. “He’s rather tall with a big built, he has this very cute smile and big eyes that can almost see through you. His voice is kinda pitched but that’s natural to him. Seungcheol is also the kindest, most generous and optimistic man I know! He doesn’t get mad, not even once!”

“He sounds like a too-much guy for you.” Commented Soonyoung.

“He is but now that I think of it, he was just taking care of me.”

“So he’s sweet, he’s handsome and he’s a total boyfriend-material Seungcheol?”

For a second there, the Jihoon Soonyoung knows resurfaced just to shoot a glare at him that could save the planet from global warming from how cold it was.

“Not if you put it like that, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Hey, I’m just summarizing it to narrow down the list!”

“The list…?” hummed Jihoon back. “…and how many Seungcheols are in that list of yours?”

“Currently? Just one.” Soonyoung confessed, chuckling lowly at it too.

“Do I know this Seungcheol?” the younger asked in slight curiosity in which it was quickly answered with his best friend shaking his head in vain.

“Even I don’t know him!”

“Then how is it that he’s on your list?”

“Well, he’s Seungcheol because that’s what his name tag is saying and he works at this restaurant in Itaewon. The one you got drunk at last week, do you remember? I’m sure you do- it’s kinda weird really since he made this sign language thingy with his hands but he talked so I was like ‘what’ but he seems- ”

“ -Kwon Soonyoung, take me there!”

* * * * *

“He has a hearing impairment so you have to speak slowly so he can read your lips.” Said the employee whose name is Jeonghan to Soonyoung, Jihoon is sitting next to him with his head lowered almost as if he’s leaning onto the table.

“Just get him here…” It was Jihoon who said that, rather impolite even if the customer is always right, forcing Soonyoung to make a forced smile as an attempt to deescalate a situation bound to happen with how Jeonghan sent a snarky look at the smaller customer of theirs.

A part of Jihoon- a big part really wishes that it’s not the man he is looking for because again, Seungcheol is not deaf, the last time he checked but that said last time was ten years ago, a decade where a lot can happen and while Jihoon may have rose to a more luxurious lifestyle, Seungcheol can slip into a life far from what Jihoon’s brilliant mind can think of like working in as a Samgyeopsal restaurant staff that happens to be deaf too just like Scoups, LJ’s Night Companion that has quite the uncanny resemblance like the man standing in front of him and Soonyoung.

The man’s nametag says: ‘Seungcheol’, but his entirety says a very clear: ‘ex’.

“Seungcheol…”

“…Ji- Jihoon?”

“I’m Soonyoung, by the way.”

“No one’s asking.” Hissed Jeonghan, rolling his eyes as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Best friends have this obligation, this certain type of commitment they should uphold until the very end of the strong relationship they have and as much as it is an unspoken responsibility, it isn’t by far unknown as loyalty should run as deep as it could. Jeonghan could put himself in the front lines to test said devotion and he is sure he would succeed at, he trusts himself as much as he trusts Seungcheol to do exactly the same thing for him when the occasion calls for it, only that he’s not the only best friend in this whole world who claims he’d even die for his own best friend because as it turns out, the last week’s customer who look so much more like a hamster evolving into a man not knowing when to shut up is proud to declare that he too, is willing to risk himself for his own best friend! There’s nothing wrong about that kind of thinking as per Jeonghan, the only issue he has with it is the fact that the man, Soonyoung, has no idea how to keep his mouth sealed, blabbering and spitting out all sorts of thoughts his mind can come up with while Jeonghan stood in front of him without so much of a choice in the cold, dark alleyway, supposedly waiting for the other two a couple of meters away from them.

There are many times he has seen Seungcheol stressed out, exhausted, or just frustrated but never had he seen him frozen like this, that whatever that Jihoon is to his best friend, it certainly turns the ever-strong Choi Seungcheol to a frozen piece of ice, soon to break if he’s to stay in that unwanted situation he is obviously in.

Brows creased as a sharp look of attentive anticipation is what Jeonghan is wearing as an expression, call it a natural look of his with his features but this time, it’s not just that resting bitch face he takes pride of. This time, it is real and he’s bitch mood is definitely on, ready to pounce if the slightest of inconvenience falls onto Seungcheol not too far from him. But such thought was quickly cut off with a hand waving almost a hair-inch away from his face- Soonyoung’s hand to be exact with the man still passionate on whatever topic he is talking about now and is rather adamant he should be heard.

“What do you want?” hissed the blonde man, his eyes squinting into a deadly, almost venomous glare enough to make Soonyoung retract his hand back. Soonyoung however, answered and for the first time tonight, piqued his irritated companion’s interest.

“I think they were a thing together, whatchu think?.” Soonyoung hummed n what Jeonghan can safely deem as another one-sided conversation sure to last for the next couple of hours.

“No, shit~”

“Shit!”

Not too far from the duo whose only similarity to one another is the role of best friend they should be to their respective party, is the other pair who may not be as keen on meeting as well, the only thing Jeonghan has to say in this is that at least, his deaf friend is somewhat familiar with who he is speaking to unlike the one he is currently stuck with now with another thought his mind is processing and his mouth is spewing without so much of a break nor a pause to even realize how Jeonghan is not as much interested to it.

In moments like this does Jeonghan would trade with Seungcheol, just for a day at least, for him to shut the words he doesn’t give half of a flying fuck about. Now may the Lord forgive Jeonghan for condemning every Kwon in the entire South Korean populace all because of one single man he suspects is on the verge of losing one of the four brain cells in his otherwise empty head.

“I hope you got a far more interesting topic to talk about, Cheollie…”

“What?”

And Jeonghan turns back to the companion he never really asked for to begin with. “What? I didn’t say anything”

“Good. Now please pay attention because I’m telling you, man- zucchinis are practically evil- ”

And there they go again…

*****

To say that Seungcheol had already lost hope on searching for his so-called “the one” is perhaps the vaguest thing his voiceless thought can say, or perhaps it was voiced, except that he can’t only hear himself say it. But either way, the point was made and it may be not as clear as anyone, not even himself, could think of.

On one hand, as much as he doesn’t blame anyone, not Jihoon, not the driver that ran him over or anyone else for his misfortune years ago, he cannot hide the truth that the only reason he was caught off-guard that day that sent him flying (literally) into a new life no one in their right mind would ask was because of the very person now standing before him. And maybe, just that safe, in-between “maybe”, Seungcheol hoped not to see Jihoon; how he wished Jihoon was doing far better and by the looks of it, he is! But Seungcheol somehow wanted the best for his ex-lover he still loves with all his heart, as far as they are from each other. Besides, saying you’ve already moved on from your past relationship tends to work best if the other party is not around the vicinity to cause any sort of trip down memory lane riding a speeding Ducati along the bumpy, unmade road of raw dirt- wait a minute! Isn’t memory lane supposed to be at least more refined than a dusty provincial path?

Whatever-

Seungcheol is not going to go back there again. If he ever does, it should only be about the memories all lovers would probably agree with to relive; to feel that promising, almost numbing delight that makes you say the world is yours even just at that moment, and Seungcheol, Seungcheol had the world then, taking the form of a young man he picks up at home in the morning and walks him back again every after class, only for this said young man to invite him in and so the rest of the day was burnt in the confines of that small, cozy bedroom with Seungcheol lying on his back as he talks about anything under the Sun all while his boyfriend works on God knows what schoolwork that was probably due a month away. Jihoon doesn’t speak often and when he does, it was only to say something he deems important before going back to the task at hand.

Jihoon sometimes massage Seungcheol’s head, running those sender but somewhat short fingers of his along the older’s scalp, fingernails raking through the dense growth of the funny hair Seungcheol always wore back then- that was life. Or at least the life Seungcheol wanted but not Jihoon. Jihoon has his right now and Seungcheol, well, Seungcheol is living and that’s just about it.

He didn’t want t see Jihoon anymore and what remains of the love he has for the shorter was that of long ago, of the wonderful world of the youth where naivety was not a sin nor a mistake, just that sweet hope a young fool like Seungcheol looks up to and what he thought was like the bright, glinting Sun giving light to almost anything or the silver Moon in the night sky saving wayward sailors lost at sea but no. The world Seungcheol thought of was nothing like that because if he’s to put it, it would only be like that of a dog’s, a very stupid dog named Choi Seungcheol who got beaten up, starved, chained, and left to die on his own and yet when his master got back to him after all this time, that nonexistent tail of his began wagging again- not too quick nor too excited but it still did and that is why perhaps deep in Seungcheol’s heart, he knows he still wanted to see Jihoon…

…Jihoon who is still looks like the young Busan boy Seungcheol knew years ago, still short, still scowling it’s even a surprise his brows hadn’t met in the middle yet to form a forever frowning unibrow- not that Seungcheol would hate to see it. In fact, he’d probably still love the man even if he has one! Jihoon is Jihoon and Seungcheol is Seungcheol who could never hide the truth which is he’s still madly in love like the very first day he has laid his eyes on the boy he thought looked like a freshly boiled egg way back in their elementary days.

The vivid image of a 5-year old Jihoon dressed in that tight uniform that accentuates every plump curve on his once chubby form was enough to tug a corner of Seungcheol’s usually plush lips he didn’t realize was chapped, the skin breaking apart under the soft drag of his tongue. The thought was only cut off with a familiar hand that waved in front of his face and bringing him back to where he is, where he should be- in the dark alleyway behind the establishment he’s working at with his best friend a good distance away and another man but the one closest to him is the one he’s been dreading yet somehow looking forward to see, and he does but in a situation like this.

“Seungcheol!” Jihoon cried for the third time because the taller was somewhat lost back there, in his own thoughts or what- Jihoon would never know. What he does know however is that he’s spent enough time on speaking his mind he can feel his chest tighten, his throat grow dry which is very bad for a man with his skill in fashioning music for a living. His head feels light too- no, scratch that! His whole body feels light he’s just one inhalation away from becoming a fuming balloon to drift off into the air and maybe, that would be better after all that’s happening but not before he gets the right answers he needs.

“Seungcheol, wh- what the hell happened to you?”

And the only response he got was a very soft “Jihoon…” from the older male.

Not the kind of an answer Jihoon was waiting for but it’s a good start considering Seungcheol was as blank as a brick wall a minute ago he might as well blend in the background, if it weren’t for how captivating he still is after all this time even Jihoon can’t deny; Fate might’ve treated his previous lover harshly but he’s not about to deny how time was at least kind to Seungcheol, physically speaking.

“Jihoon? Jihoon what? Seungcheol, you gotta-” Jihoon however, was suddenly cut off by a voice from the other two and what he bets was Seungcheol’s friend since he’s not too familiar with it, saying:

“He’s deaf, you fucking goblin! Try speaking slower- how ‘bout that?!”

Jihoon was about to spit something out his dangerously witty and merciless mind could think of he is sure can remind his ex’s friend his place but instead, he was the one who was reminded of something. Jihoon was reminded that Seungcheol wasn’t finished with what he’s saying and although it took him time, he still got to finish it.

Seungcheol said: “Jihoon…”, his words were slow, careful and at the same time spoken with that evident struggle of a man with his impairment just like how Scoups speaks, only that it’s not Scoups Jihoon hears anymore but the man he used to love before. And it’s not tears that he feels welling at the corners of his eyes- it’s just smoky here at the back so shut the fuck up!

“Jihoon…” Seungcheol continued.

“You’ve been saying my name over and over again. Don’t wear it out.” Jihoon rolled his eyes and he heard Seungcheol’s friend an earshot away reminding him with a “Slower, fuckface!”

“Jihoon, you should leave.”

[] I've been back from the dead.

A quick summary on my disappearance: I took some time off bcs December is always the busiest month for me with year-end paperwork and family stuff for the holidays. I know it was out of nowhere but trust me, I missed you all as much as I missed writing.

Anyway, as for this year, I'm back in business, baby!! Although I may not be as active as before and would kind of lay low since I'm also working on my thesis about Linguistics so it ain't easy, folks! I'm telling you lmao but I do appreciate the love, the support, and so as the patience and loyalty for this fic. I love you all! Stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to subscribe and leave a comment below! I'd like to hear from you guys!  
> And also, the chapter updates are weekly. Every weekend, 18:00 KST


End file.
